The Wizards of the Djinn
by phoenix catcher
Summary: Discontinued. Djinn:Harry. Harry is thrown into Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit but is rescued by the friends nobody else knows about. The Djinn. Follows the story of Harry's escape and his attempts to carve a home for himself and his friends.
1. The Betrayal

The Wizards of the Djinn

A/N: Another story...my third! I hope you like it. I've tried hard to not make the beginning resemble any other stories. I hope I have managed it but if not I apologise. This story is different than my other two and is a cross over between Harry Potter (obviously) and a series of books by Jonathan Stroud (which I suggest you all read by the way). I'll give an imaginary silver star to anyone that can tell me the name of the book.

Disclaimer; I will only do one of these as I have done them on my other stories. I don't own anything in this story that you recognise. The Harry Potter Series characters and ideas belong to J.K. Rowling and the Jonathan Stroud characters and ideas belong to him. Anything else like my plot I have put together with no intentions of duplicating any others works.

A/N2: I am quite happy to have anything put into a review. If you want to put in 'Constructive' Criticism then please be my guest but please note the 'Constructive' part of that. Nobody likes to be insulted and I am not a full time writer. Obviously I love to have good reviews to and I will try to answer any questions in my chapter's notes but I don't have internet where I write this so it is difficult. If you leave a question that I can answer and have a user area with an email posted then I will try to answer it for you.

Opps, I've gone on a bit haven't I? I will shut up then. Please review!

Chapter 1; The Betrayal

The Burrow; July 15th 1996

Harry had always knew that the Wizarding Community were mainly made up of fools and people that followed fools, but he never expected his friends to do the same. It was in the holidays after his fifth year and he had been at the Weasleys when it happened.

He'd woken up one morning to walk down the stairs to meet the sight of something that would haunt him through his years in prison. His surrogate mother and someone that he thought of as a little sister dead and little did he realise his wand on the floor.

A strangled cry had escaped his lips and his legs had given out from below him. He had sat in a daze as the thunder of footsteps, summoned by his cry, came towards him.

The next half an hour was a daze to him. He remembered cries from people around him and then at the end of it all he remembered being hauled to his feet and something being snapped around his wrists and his energy left him as he fell unconscious.

Extract from the Daily Prophet; Special Evening Edition dated July 17th 1996

'Boy-Who-Betrayed

Shocking news has been released to the public this morning which has made our beloved nation come to a standstill. At Ten O'clock this morning several Department Ministers, including the Head of the Auror division, the Head of the Department of Mysteries and of course the Minister himself announced at a press conference that the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter (15) had turned his back on the noble cause which the Ministry of Magic stands for.

Events that occurred on the morning of the 15th of this month have unquestionably labelled the Hogwarts Golden Boy as a traitor. After the brutal murders of Mrs. Molly Weasley and her daughter and school associate of Harry Potter, Miss Virginia Weasley, Harry Potter was taken under Auror custody with Albus Dumbledore as witness under suspicion of two accounts of Murder.

It was released this morning that the secret trial in front of a full Wizandgamont was indeed held yesterday and the findings were clear and the verdict was unanimous.

Harry Potter is to serve a life time imprisonment under the care of the Dementors of Azkaban.

This reporter must compliment the insightfulness of reporter Rita Skeeter who foresaw these events but mysterious vanished and also wonders into the competency of Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, who put so much trust into Harry Potter. Is this man really the man that we should look up to in these times of crisis?'

Azkaban; July 16th '96

Harry was slung roughly into one of the darkest cells of Azkaban by two Dementors. He briefly felt his power return to him when the Manacles were removed from his wrists but his rejoice was short lived as an Auror stepped to a wall and found a replacement Manacle that he roughly snapped over his right wrist.

Harry fell to the floor in agony as he felt his Magic ripped from him again by the Manacles. He wondered how Sirius had got the power to change into his Animagus form in order to escape but regretted the chain of thoughts as the Dementor induced memories overwhelmed him. His father's yells almost sounding as though they were telling Harry to run to safety. His mother's screams of pleading almost pleading the Dementors to take her instead of him. Blending with his own cries as he pushed himself backwards into the corner of his cell to escape the Dementors.

He heard the Aurors laughing at him as the turned and left, the door to his cell closing. He curled up in the corner and listened to the cries of the remaining Weasleys as they stared accusingly at him for the murder of their mother and sister. He remembered Hermione's refusal to testify in his behalf, taking Ron's version of events. He saw Dumbledore's ever questioning eyes as they bore into his head, but Harry could barely remember what had happened that morning and his mind had been a mess that he knew not even Dumbledore could have understood.

They had refused to believe his own testimony under veritisarum after he had awakened from its influences without the antidote. They had claimed that he must have had some resistance to it already placed into his system.

His uncle Remus had tried to defend him though but had been shot down by the Minister pointing out that he was untrustworthy as a Werewolf and not fit to testify. Dumbledore had almost come close to trying to protect the boy but had come up with nothing to prove his innocence. He had even brought up the prophecy in a vain attempt to save Harry but with it smashed there was no proof and the Minister had gotten even angrier at the assertion that his Ministry wasn't capable of defeating Voldermort, who he had obviously referred to as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

It was hours before the Dementors believed him weak enough to leave for a few hours and they moved away. The voices took about five more minutes before they too leaved but with their absence Harry started to hear his fellow inmates cries of anguish, results of madness after years of captivity.

Harry cried himself to sleep curled on the thin, moulding mattress in the corner of his six by six cell. A night full of nightmares was all he could look forward to.

A/N: Sorry! I know it's on the short side but you can't have everything. There's probably going to be a bit of a vague or jumpy bit in the next chapter so I had to end it there! Please review and tell me what you think of it!


	2. The Guardian

The Wizards of the Djinn

Chapter 2; The Guardian

Azkaban, Sub-level 6, cell 18; October 2nd 1996

It had only been three months and already Harry realised the pattern of things around here. Every day the Dementors would return to him for four hours. They would stand in front of his door and suck his happy thoughts away from him. He had taken advice from Sirius' stories and focused on the fact that he was innocent and like Sirius had said because it wasn't a good memory it wasn't taken from him.

His mind was working though, its whole purpose set solely on escape, he wanted out of this cell. A cell so far below the water that a drain on the floor constantly sucked out the water as it was flooded from the ocean all around him. There was no light hear apart from a single flickering light at the end of the hall.

In his three months in this place he had worked out a few things.

Flashback; July 30th

It had been almost twenty hours since the last time he felt the effects of the Dementors, he knew though that it was only a matter of minutes before they came back for him to attempt again to drive away his sanity. He felt calm now as he always did and it was the brief time of the day that he could think clearly.

For the first time in almost half a month he felt a flicker in his body. Something inside of him that wanted to escape, but not just escape but take him with it when it left. It took a few seconds to realise what it was. His magic was doing something strange.

He felt it slowly building up in his torso but when he concentrated he couldn't feel it in his hands. For the last weeks the manacles had slowly drawn out his magic from his core, just like his wand pulls his magic from the core to his hand these were pulling it out through his wrists draining his core.

But now he felt magic again in his core but nothing flowing in his arms to his wrists. With a grin he realised what was happened and he remembered one of Hermione's pondering debates on Magic. It was choosing itself what to do. For some reason it had reached a point where it refused to flow to his hands and was therefore able to regenerate in his core.

He had barely remembered this when his mind split with pain as the screams returned. His time of peace was up, but he grinned as he fell to his knees before the Dementors, he could feel his magic rippling with fury at the pain of its Master.

Hermione 1: Ron 0. . . Magic was very obviously sentient.

Flashback; August 10th

Time had passed in its usual steady passage. Harry had learnt a few things in this place as much as he hated to admit it. He was learning more in here than anywhere else. He had felt his magic building up inside of him but was shocked when he felt it reach its normal level and keep going. He had reached his normal level about five days before but since then it had been rising at the same rate until he felt it stop the previous day. Harry could feel that it was twice what it used to be.

It was about half an hour after the Dementors had last left him and Harry had just finished rebuilding his mental shields. One of the skills he had learnt in this place, along with hiding his magic. He had realised quickly that the Dementors absorbed magic around them and so when they concentrated on taking Harry's memories they also took some of his magic. He had focused on placing a shield around his body like he did with occlumency and after some work he had felt them hold in his magic. He had also felt the loss of Magic near the surface of his skin, something that he had always lived with so never noticed until his magic was sucked out of him.

Harry was once again pondering on what else he could do with this new skill when he had an idea. He saw in the pale light a flicker of white on what classed as his bed. A loose feather. He tried to remember the feeling of lighting up his wand without touching it and tried to remember how the magic felt when he lifted the feather in his charms class all those years ago.

He concentrated. Nothing happened, his magic stirred but refused to leave him to lift the feather. There was no prickle in his palms. Then Harry realised, because of the manacles his magic had cut off its flow to his hands to avoid being absorbed at the wrists. Harry wondered if he would ever be able to use a wand again.

His magic had still reacted though. He tried to remember Hermione's lectures about magic in the body. She had said that every part of a wizard's body had Magic in it; it was what allowed a Wizard to apparate, so if the hands had no magic in them then to apparate would leave them behind. Harry flinched at the thought. So apparition was out for him then. He thought of Hermione's lectures again.

She had said that the core was around the torso and from there moved to the hands but also to control your magic it was linked with his brain. Harry pondered that for a while. He had seen Dobby use Magic wandlessly. So could he use it with just his brain? He looked over at the feather again and concentrated and imagined the magic leaving his torso and head out in order to go to the task.

He grinned as the feather gave a lurch upwards before floating onto the floor beside the mattress. Harry was happier then he had been in his month stay at the prison.

Then the pain started again. He was shocked as the Dementors had not once broken from the patterns but then he realised that the pain wasn't just in his head but all over his body. It was like something was awakening inside him and pulling at his magic core and soul. Blending with him painfully.

Blackness took over him as he gave in to the pain.

End of Flashbacks

He still hadn't entirely worked out what had happened to this day but knew he had changed. He could see better, his need for glasses was gone as was his need for proper light. He could see every detail of his cell as if it was lit up by a lamp.

It was this day that things would change in Harry's life. It had started just after a visit from the Dementors but this time was worse. A few Aurors had followed the Dementors on their visit along with a person Harry recognised as the Minister of Magic. It had taken every bit of strength Harry had not to lash out at the Minister with his new abilities in Magic and he had allowed the five Dementors to cripple him in a prison of screams and his worst memories.

Harry had been practising his Magic in secret, doing simple charms that didn't involve lights. He had soon realised that with no firm point of exit his magic couldn't cast things like a Reducto which left a beam of light but he had little trouble with summoning and banishing his much abused feather.

It was just after the Dementors had left that Harry relaxed enough to hear the Minister taunting him. He generally ignored the mans attempts to get a response, but lost it when the man mentioned overthrowing the Headmaster. It seemed the man had only come to gloat. He boasted about using Voldemort's return to take the school away from the hands of the eccentric man. Something in Harry snapped at hearing this mans schemes and his head snapped up to look the man in the eyes.

That was Harry first bit of evidence that something had truly changed his appearance when the man in front of him yelped. There was something else too; he could see a glimpse of a swirl around the arrogant man. He was just about to blast the man across the prison when he heard it.

'Calm yourself my bonded!" a gentle and loving sound seemed to echo in his head. 'You are not trained enough to fight this man and keep your secret hidden.'

Harry had no clue who had said it but he reluctantly agreed with the voice. When he got out of the prison then he could show up the Minister. It was then that he noticed the Minister's rapidly retreating back as he ran back to the surface.

Harry slumped again so his back was against the wet wall. His voice was shaky after doing nothing but screaming in pain so it was a rough voice that asked the logical question. "Who are you?"

'I am your guardian,' at Harry's confusion it continued, 'lie down while I explain.' Harry just fell over to his right and rested his head on the crook of his elbow. The voice chuckled at the action. 'My name is Carver, I am an Alpha Marid and whilst I am only the same age as you I pride myself in being a lot smarter and wiser.'

Harry had to laugh at the attempt of humour. "Why would you say that?"

'I'm not the one that got myself locked up in Prison for no reason am I?' He sounded pleased with his retort.

"No, you're the one that chose to voluntarily put yourself here." Harry laughed slightly as he almost felt Carver deflate inside of him.

'As I was saying, my family has always protected your own but for us to actually bond to the person and teach you requires a different control of Magic that none of your family have achieved in over two thousand years since the uprising of the Wizards of the Wand.'

"Hey Carver?" he almost sensed the raised eyebrow if this Marid even had one, "Want to explain some of what you just said?"

The Marid just huffed indignantly but continued, 'Time for a history lesson. There are different types of Wizard. Each type is named after the way they cast Magic. My race comes from a time when the Wizards of the Djinn ruled most of the World. They are the closest to yourself. They could call up beings called Djinni to do their bidding.

'Half way through their reign a family, your ancestors, saved a Marid, my ancestors, and in gratitude we have always served to protect and teach any of you that can learn. Each of us is born when one of your family is and we die when you do. With our help your ancestors could summon Afrits, which are a more powerful version of a Djinn and also the regular Djinn and the weaker Imps. However, anything they summoned was friendly and loyal whereas the normal Wizards had to fight their own summons and keep them from betraying them with threats and beatings. I will teach you more on that later though.

'Two thousand years ago a faction of Wizards were dubbed Wizards of the Hand and another Wizards of the Staff who used magic similar to your modern ones, through wandless or through staffs. They overthrew the Wizards of the Djinn and your own ancestors who were the leaders of the Djinn, so as the only remaining person capable of summoning a Djinn you are the sole survivor of the Wizards of the Djinn.

'About a thousand years ago another turn of events led to the weakening of Wizards and tools like the Wand started to be used and therefore we now call your government Wizards of the Wand. I believe your headmaster is still a Wizard of the Staff and almost a Wizard of the Hand.

'As you can guess because you have the pleasure of being a Wizard of the Djinn meaning with your large core of Magic you can summon anything from an Imp to a Beta Marid.'

"When can I learn to summon?" Harry was shocked at this level of information and its implications to himself.

'When we are free of this hell that they have placed you in, my bonded.' Harry could feel the anger inside of him and knew it came from his bonded.

"How long will that be?"

'You can learn little more whilst in this place so as soon as we can, we will need a bit of help. These Dementors are descendents of trapped Afrits and neither I nor you have the strength to fight them now. My Father told me of an old family friend that could help.'

"Your family or my own?"

'Both I think, he is a powerful Djinni with a bad sense of humour and after so many years stuck in a mirror I am sure he will be glad to be out. He helped keep an eye on you when you were a baby and took up permanent residence in a mirror so that he could still give his annoying opinions on everything. But he was trapped when both my parents followed your parents to their death.

"If he's trapped how do we get him here?"

'Just do as I say, I will do much of the work until you know how, but it is tiring to do it myself for both of us.' Harry sat back up in anticipation. 'Now, concentrate on the floor in the centre of the room, and imagine allowing your magic to do as it pleases.'

Harry did as he was told and could feel Carver controlling his magic and pushing it around and out of him and to the spot on the floor. 'Now say these words "Bartimaeus, I summon thee."

"Bartimaeus, I summon thee!" His voice didn't echo like it should have and almost seemed to travel through the walls like they weren't there.

". . .back to formalities are we?" The voice seemed to fade into existence half way through the sentence. Harry looked to see a small mouse sitting on the floor looking confused. "Hang on," the mouse voice said, "No mirror! I'm freeeeeeeeee!" With that the little mouse ignored the boy sitting against the wall with a Marid's aura and started to hurtle around the room in ever tightening circles obviously having the time of its life.

Harry could only stare in astonishment as this 'powerful Djinni' started to chase its mouse tail whilst singing an off-key song. Carver laughed hysterically in his mind.

'Leave him for a bit, he's been stuck looking out of a cracked mirror for 15 years.'

The mouse's song suddenly turned into a song from dumbo and before Harry realised anything had changed there was a dog sized elephant flying around his cell using its ears to fly. Harry did as Carver asked though and let Bartimaeus have his fun and just watched as the Djinni became almost every conceivable cross breed of animal whilst laughing hysterically and occasionally singing like a drunk for the next hour.

A/N; Just thought I would clear up a few things. In response to a couple of reviews I will attempt to explain anything not usually in the Harry Potter series as you can see from this chapter, you don't need to read the Stroud series although it is a good read.

Thanks to all my reviewers, it warmed my heart to see so many reviews for a first chapter and a not particularly interesting or long one at that. . .Thanks loads!


	3. Harsh Charges

The Wizard's of the Djinn

A/N; Thanks for everyone for being patient, I have broken my flash drive so I couldn't upload anything cos of the fact that my laptop doesn't have internet. But now it does so I have seven chapters over my three stories to upload but I wont do them all tonight. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3; Harsh Charges

Azkaban; October 9th

Harry chuckled lightly as he watched the Dementors flee from his cell as they all but threw his food bowl onto the floor. After the first few days of practicing his new magic he had noticed that the Dementors fled from him if he only took a bit of magic from his core and willed it. Carver had taught him how to use the Marid's presence inside him to give across a feeling of fear that would make anything draw away from him in fear, including the Dementors.

Harry couldn't help but laugh when he thought of it as revenge against the way he was affected in his third year.

As soon as the Dementors had got far enough away from Harry cell a small fish jumped out of the drain on the floor of the cell and after flopping around on the floor for a few seconds changed into a Gargoyle, similar to those you see guarding the corners of old buildings.

"Nope, nadda, zilch!" The gargoyle carried on like this in a few different languages until Harry finished rolling his eyes at the creature and interrupted him.

"Bartimaeus?" Harry asked in a whisper. "I take it you didn't meet with much luck?"

"Nothing," The gargoyle shrugged before becoming a small boy with tanned skin, black deep eyes and dark blond hair, and sitting down next to Harry and slumping against his shoulder like he had started to do. As the only solid living thing around he had been the one that had started to comfort Harry. Even if the Dementors didn't actively try to attack Harry's mind the very stones of this ancient fortress was rife with their work and couldn't help but affect Harry's mind so that Harry always was woken and comforted by the boy called Luke. "I've look over every inch of this blasted island and apart from taking out everything that guards this place I can't find any way to get you out."

"Can you get yourself out?"

"Yup, that's easy; there is nothing on this fortress to stop my kind from moving. I can just materialise in and out." The boy said.

"I think I've got another idea on how to get out of here anyway, but I need to think on it for a while." Harry pondered for a few seconds before putting the idea into the back of his mind for Carver to ponder over.

"Hey Bartimaeus," He paused, "Since your going to be around for a while can I call you Luke?"

He received a nod so continued, "How come you have this form? I mean you can turn into any form but you always go for this one and your Gargoyle form when you can."

Harry got a small smile in return, "Ok, I'll tell you a story." Luke smirked, "One of your ancestors charged me to protect his best friend's new born son for as long as the child was alive. It was one of the longest charges ever given to me. I took the chance to get to know the kid and became its friend from when he was three. This kid, Luke and I became best friends, he knew I was a Djjini but didn't much care and I took my charge seriously by protecting him. But on Luke's sixteenth birthday he and his father were attacked. Luke's father told me to just protect Luke and to forget about him but I still failed. I sent up a call for help but I couldn't fight against the four Afrits that attacked the house. They completely destroyed his father and when they almost killed me Luke banished me thus ending my fight."

The boy beside Harry paused for a few seconds to gather himself. "He really was my friend and he refused to watch me die to protect him and saved me when I slipped up. I had just killed one of the Afrits, mainly with a lot of luck but I was distracted and another sent a Detonation into the side of my head which nearly killed me. Luke died quickly after he saved me but he still died when I should have gotten him out so I use his form and that of his families crest whenever I can so that he knows that I will never forget what he did for me."

Harry sat in silent shock for a few minutes as he felt tears from the Djinn beside him settle through the rag that used to be his t-shirt. Harry had thought that there must have been something behind the Djinn's seemingly fountain of hyperness but never thought it was a way around the pain he could actually feel coming off the poor thing.

He turned his attention to Carver whilst he allowed 'Luke's' head to settle into his lap and whilst he talked to Carver he stroke the boy's hair till he fell asleep.

'_Did you know about that?'_

'_Yes,' _came the highly sober voice from the back of his mind, _'Every member of you family is told the story even though Bartimaeus has never before told the story to anyone of either of our families. It is a warning that both of our families have taken and from it we remember to never allow it to happen again. Not since that day have either of our families charged someone to protect for a life time and risk getting attached like that again. He must really trust you to have told that story, he refused to be drawn out of our realm by your family for over four hundred years after Luke's death and only when a common Wizard of the Hand attempted to summon him did he show again. The remains of that idiot Wizard were never completely recovered.'_

'_Ouch, why did he get the charge to look over me when I grew up then?'_

'_I was told only that it was because he offered to do it but my parents forced him to watch only through a Mirror so that if something did happen to you he couldn't be blamed. I think he still does blame himself though for the attack on you.'_

They continued to chat about Luke's troubles and Harry promised Carver that he would keep Luke around till Luke chose he wished to leave, it wasn't as if he had any friends remaining in this world anyway.

Eventually Harry decided to wake Luke to ask him to carry out his plan that had finally been sorted out in his head by himself and Carver.

"Hey Luke?" Harry whispered a few time to wake the sleepy Djinn and continued when the red eyes looked up at him. "You ready to get me out of here?"

"You got a plan then?" Luke jumped up from his place on the floor and snapped to attention, secretly happy to get a chance to release this friend that reminded him of his friendship with his old Luke. His eyes morphing as he changed his appearance to hide the teary eyes.

"Yup, if we can't get us out of here then we get them to get us out and then clear my name when they do." Harry grinned at Luke in the dark. After Sirius escape became known they added to the wards to stop any physical shape leaving the island without clearance so even the gargoyle could walk through the wards.

"Huh, how you gonna do that one?"

"I need you to leave a paper trail against certain people in the Ministry that would force the Ministry to need to do another trial against me. I need you to place enough reports in appropriate places to call to question whether things were withheld at my trial and make sure that the Prophet gets wind of it so that population knows it. Think you could do that?"

"Yup, I did this once for a smartass who wanted to stage a coup. It's rather easy because politicians are always suspicious of each other. I can have all of it in place for a week and then get someone to notice it on the 20th."

"Go on then, have fun. I've got a bit of summoning to do, come back once everything is done."

"Right then, bye hun!" Luke jumped forward and hugged Harry briefly as he stood and then stepped back and vanished in a cloud of pink smoke. Harry chuckled.

'_We'll start the summons in a few days then, and till then I'll practice my Djinn magic for the escape.'_

For the next week Harry was as busy as he could ever remember himself summoning five Djinn a day for this one task alone.

Hogwarts; 23rd October

The hall had gone quiet as usual as the delivery owls entered the hall and conversation was just beginning to pick up again until the talking quieted to hushed whispering as every formed groups as they all tried to read the Newspapers that had been delivered to the few students that cared about current events.

Hermione Granger continued to read the paper as people slowly became more agitated.

'_Two life sentences not enough or too far?_

_Just yesterday several sources were discovered that called into question the accuracy of the trial; Potter verses Ministry. Several of our reporters witnessed the uprooting of evidence that shed Mr. Harry James Potter in different lights and we can only speculate as to whether this new information could either give Mr. Potter a harsher sentence like the Dementors kiss or even call to question whether Mr. Potter is more like his Godfather in his supposed innocence._

_The Ministry of Magic stated in a press conference yesterday afternoon that this new information would not be released however it had been brought to the immediate attention of the Wizangamont and they had decided that the only course of action that could be taken was the reopening of Mr. H. Potters trial that held place almost four months ago._

_We can only wait in these next few days to find out what is to become of Harry Potter, will he be released or executed, we will keep you informed.'_

Hermione could see Ron going red across the table as he regarded the paper he had ripped from Neville's hand.

"The bloody traitor, this is his Masters work this is." Ron lost his control and threw a glass at the table, several of the teachers called out but they were ignored. "If he gets out of there I am going to see to it he gets what is coming to him."

"Ron!" Hermione tugged at his robes to get him to sit down, "I agree with you, he betrayed us and he wont get away with it, but we have to be careful how we get our revenge, if he is cleared then we still know the truth at least."

No body noticed Albus Dumbledore listening to their conversation as he looked over at all of the student's reactions to this news. He knew that many of his professors believed that Harry couldn't have killed his surrogate mother or sister but he was disappointed to see the sheer number of students that had sided with Mr. Weasley or Miss. Granger. Minerva had started to stop complimenting her once favourite student for the help that that particular student had given to the rumours about Harry Potter.

Severus Snape was another that he knew passionately disagreed with the trial's verdict against Harry but couldn't hope to sow seed of doubt into the students with a Weasley against the boy.

Another thing seriously troubled the aged headmaster about this most recent development, Severus had not told of any plot to actually cause Harry's release or death at the hands of the Ministry so he didn't believe that Voldermort had planted this information. And his order defiantly hadn't ordered it done and he knew it was planted information because he himself along with five members of the order had searched for anything that could be used to get Harry out of Azkaban and found nothing. So who was it planting this information?

He sighed and banished the paper in his hands as he looked out over the students noticing the strange attitudes of many of the students that had yet again been forced to change their ideas of the boy that they had so often shunned or idolised over the years.

It was after then minutes that he finally noticed it. All of the owls had just flown in and delivered their papers or letter and then left, but that was with the exception of one greyish brown owl drinking from a goblet near to the remainder of the Golden Trio. Something in Albus mind struck a strange note when he regarded the owl. It didn't have the Hogwarts tag or the Ministry or Newspaper ones. He stood in one motion and started to move towards the Gryffindor table to catch the bird that disturbed him but just as he was halfway there he heard Mr. Weasleys voice.

"Hey, what the heck this dumb bird still doing here?" He said loudly and threw a bit of toast at the offending item. Albus sped up slightly but was too late as the bird acted startled as it took off in a fluttering of feathers.

Albus as a last resort tried to cast a captivity spell that would have held a baby rhinoceros but the bird seemed to just break right through it and take off to the ceiling windows and vanished into the open.

Albus silently cursed before heading out of the doors and up to his office as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary.

Outside the greyish brown owl flew out of the wards into the neighbouring village before changing into the body of Luke with a smirk on his lips before he vanished, his spying done. Now he would return to his friend Harry before he staged his escape attempt.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, hope you like the chapter though! What do you think of Bartimaeus a.k.a. Luke? Please Review!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Fallen-Legacy88; Let me know when you start your cross-over, I'd love to read it!

Vindex; Sorry about the wait, but I had problems transferring my work.

Kaaera; It's the Bartimaeus Series by Jonathan Stroud.

Nimohtar; Next chapter he'll be out, and I am not sure exactly who will be on his side or not, we'll see.

Treck; I don't mind forgive and forget stories but I also hate Ron and therefore he is going to pay in this chapter, probably Hermione too though I don't know, she is innocent and everything in my other stories. She wont go easily though. Any ideas?


	4. Escape From Azkaban

The Wizards of the Djinn.

Chapter 4; Escape from Azkaban

Azkaban; October 27th

Harry stared at Bartimaeus; he had been impersonating Ron as he told of what he heard in the Great Hall and had taken on the form of the youngest male Weasley.

"You say that the Headmaster noticed that you were weird?"

"I am not weird!" He said in Ron's 'I'm afraid of spiders' voice which cracked slightly. Harry tried not to laugh and pointedly looked at 'Ron.' "Oh," was all he said before he changed shape and shrunk slightly to become Luke.

"You were saying?"

"Right, um, I don't know if he noticed I was _different_," he said with emphasis on the word different, "he probably only noticed that I was the only owl that had remained. Problem is I had to go through a wizard's ward to escape, so he probably knows I am different actually." He was almost speaking to himself when he said this.

"Do you think we can trust him with our secret?" He asked knowing that Carver would answer too.

'_I'm not sure really,'_ Carver answered as Luke just shrugged.

Harry was prevented from answering by the sounds of approaching Aurors. "We must act quickly, they come to collect me and my troops will attack once the boat docks. Luke you must go quickly, follow the Headmaster and find out if he is trust worthy and whether we should make him an Ally since you have that strange ability to ascertain someone's allegiance."

No sooner had he finished then Luke vanished with a faint scent of Brimstone. And only a moment later the click was heard from the steal door that sealed him in this tomb. He turned to face them and it wasn't until he spoke that Harry recognised the leader.

"Potter!" It was Shacklebolt, In the time it took for Harry to look surprised to see the group he wondered my Shacklebolt would risk his cover being blown as an Order of the Phoenix agent. If they really thought that Harry was a traitor then why risk it. "You are to come with us for a re-trial at the Ministry of Magic."

Harry decided to be sarcastic. "You mean your going to take such a dangerous person as myself away from the mighty guardianship of the Dementors and into the Ministry of Magic?"

"We don't know how you seem to be keeping the Dementors away from you but you are still no match for the five of us, especially without your wand." Spoke an Auror that was obviously very arrogant.

"You assume I need one?" He figured that he would just be truthful, they wouldn't believe him anyway.

"Very funny, Potter." Shacklebolt said dryly, "No matter what visions of grandeur you are having in that twisted mind of yours we are leaving now. Take my word for it you useless brat, if you make once offensive move then I will kill you myself."

Harry's humour died very quickly at that comment. And his eyes narrowed in a look that rivalled one of Snape's. The look, aided of course by Carvers presence was enough to make the three younger, inexperienced Aurors cower behind the older Aurors who still were forced to take a step back.

Harry would have laughed but he was too angry at the blatant betrayal that he had been reminded of so rudely. He had used Carver's presence within him to cause the Aurors to fear him, it was the first time that he had used it and was pleased that it worked so well, he was sure that against students and civilians it would work a lot better and planned to use it.

He still went with them though, his plan relied on it. He kept pulsing out fear though on the way up. It was good practice and whilst doing it he had more protection thanks to Carver.

As they came to the entrance he got a handy hint from Carver to prepare for the sudden bright light which was actually late afternoon but compared to the darkness that he had had to use his Djinn sight to see through it would be extremely painful. He was still taken by surprise when he exited though. After almost four months in almost pitch blackness even a little light seared his eyes. Even squinting as he was when he came outside it was still very painful and to his fury he heard five Aurors laugh in amusement at his expense.

'_Carver, can you help with this? It damn well hurts!'_ He pleaded with his companion.

'_I'll take care of it!' _He felt his magic flow towards his eyes and after a strange feeling he risked opening his eyes. He managed to stop the gasp from escaping for he everything looked strange, everything was just in basic colours, mostly reds. The whole island was just shades of red but still just as clear. He could even see a gold coloured shield that he assumed was a magical wall. He then turned his new eyes onto the arrogant Auror. He was a silver/grey colour, but the thing that he really noticed was the red/yellow outline around him, all of the Aurors were lined by it.

'_This is our kind's optional sight, you're looking on the different plains but I will explain it later but that red tinge is fear and confusion." _Carver informed him quickly, _"It's due to the look of your eyes."_

It was true, when he had looked up and the Aurors had seen his eyes they had been terrified and confused for his green iris had turned yellow and closed completely over his pupil and melded over so no light got in.

He just looked at the Aurors until they got over themselves and their outlines changed a bit more towards the yellow but they were still scared of him. So much for Auror bravery, though he was technically putting them under a spell. He talked to Carver on the way down the concrete pathway down to the docks.

'_Can this be permanent?'_ He asked.

'_It is a part of being who you are. Ever since your family and mine formed our bond our ability to see the lower plains has passed onto you. You can call this forwards at any time, it only uses a bit of you magic and once I train you in it then you will be able to keep it up permanently. And you should be able to switch between and maybe merge you original and new sight together so that you can still see on the first plain clearly without the disruptions of magic that you see now."_ It was the most that he could get out of Carver though as they had arrived at the dock. He concentrated as he was nervously pushed into the boat to warn his fifteen Djinn of his approach.

He could count the number of times he had been in a boat on top of water on one hand. All since he was eleven. His trip to and from the island hut before Hogwarts, his boat ride when he saw Hogwarts for the first time and then his dreaded arrival at Azkaban.

Again he was forced to hide his amusement at the Aurors as they settled in the boat, all with their wands on him but being very obvious in their attempts to get as far away from him as possible in the fifteen foot long boat.

"Remember Potter," Harry turned to Shacklebolt whose voice he recognised if not the shape in front of him made up of a yellow/brown colour surrounded by the red outline of fear but with a slight flair of grey which Carver pointed out was malice. "One wrong move is all I need to give you the death you deserve."

"Whatever traitor," he muttered loud enough for all to hear, but the others chose to ignore the comment about being a traitor.

It took almost half an hour to reach the shore and the weather was slowly becoming colder and colder as the late October night took hold. They were quickly met by another ten Aurors as they arrived at the dock and no sooner had he stepped off the boat onto the shore then his Djinn began their assault.

"Death Eaters!" Came a cry from one of the Aurors and no sooner had he finished his shout were spells being fired. Harry heard Shacklebolt curse.

"Come to save you have they Potter!" It obviously wasn't meant to be answered but he did anyway.

"Actually I doubt it, Death Eaters would want me dead more then they would want you dead."

Shacklebolt ignored Harry and started firing off his own spells, Harry just stood still waiting for what he knew was going to happen. While he waited he spun a Djinn spell around him that would dissipate most of the Aurors spells if they decided to send any spells against him even if he was chained up.

He had summoned fourteen high level Djinn for this task, all of which could imitate the spells used by the modern Wizards and had been following Death Eaters to work out how they thought. The last of his summons had been a mid level Afrit that had taken on the charge to imitate the Dark Lord Voldermort and he had yet to arrive as was planned.

He watched as one of his Djinn supposedly fell when really they were just pretending to fall. Already five of the Aurors had fallen, not really harmed but unconscious none the less. Harry almost counted down to the arrival of Voldermort and did indeed count as his Djinn slowly pretended to fall to the mighty Aurors till there were only five left fighting against the remaining eight Aurors.

That was the Afrits cue to arrive and in a loud crack the Aurors became fearful and started to back up at the appearance of You-Know-Who.

"Move aside you fools!" 'Voldermort' shouted at the Aurors. "You don't have to die just yet; we are here to kill the boy that you so kindly took out of that prison of yours."

He sauntered towards the Aurors slowly with his fake wand in front of him. Harry silently complemented the Afrit for sounding just like Voldermort.

Shacklebolt was probably the most shocked of all at this supposed revelation. Harry didn't feel guilty about tricking the Aurors, after all he was innocent of the alleged crimes.

Harry was shocked though as half of the remaining Aurors fled the scene apparating, leaving only four to 'protect' Harry.

The rest was all planed. The Aurors in a dramatic turn of events started fighting and pushing Harry back. But the Afrit was more then a match for twenty Aurors let along four and easily managed to throw them harmlessly aside. They could do nothing but watch as Voldermort turned his spells carelessly towards the convict. Throwing a supposed killing curse at Harry who dodge and for good effect threw a couple of spells back making sure to make them look like wandless spells rather then his Djinn Magic.

Harry allowed one of the Afrits more or less harmless spells to hit him and let it throw him backwards.

"Get out of here!" Harry shouted at the Aurors desperately as he pulled himself to his feet and used his magic to Apparate away from the scene.

He reappeared successfully –for his first attempt –outside of Hogsmeade just in front of the entrance to the cave that Sirius had hidden in.

Almost two tense minutes later fourteen Djinn and one Afrit appear around him and quickly took on their preferred forms. In their own forms they were only energy but were forced to take on a physical form so each had a form they liked the best. Like Bartimaeus' preference of taking Luke's form a few other Djinn took on the forms of humans.

Around him there were eight humans of different ages and sexes. Also there was a collection of two ravens, one vulture and three tigers of different descriptions. The Afrit was obvious though, they almost always took on the form of a humanoid and this one was no exception, he looked like a human but was made of red and brown molten rock but there was no heat that Harry could feel off of it from his position five feet away.

The vulture spoke first, in English as they always did even in an animal form, "All of the Aurors left taking their fallen with them as soon as Jellever turned on them." He reported indicating the Afrit when he spoke of Jellever.

"Thank you," he smiled at them, "I need a couple of Djinns to remain to stand guard of the cave where I plan to stay for a while and someone to find me something comfortable to sleep on and some good clothes and food."

He quickly got five volunteers for the jobs and the others took their leaves banishing themselves from this world for the time being. The three Tigers took to the surrounding forest as one of the ravens went in search of food and bedding in Hogsmeade and the last who was at the time a sixteen year old boy turned into a perfect replica of Harry's body with a different face and nodded as he vanished. Obviously choosing to get him new clothes that would fit him from a shop rather then stealing like Harry had intended. Harry didn't mind that they had thought about it, they were after all a lot older then he was. Some almost three or four thousand years old.

Harry headed tiredly into the Cave to await his food and bed do that he could fill his stomach for the first time in months and then to sleep for a couple of days before he came up with a plan.

A/N;

There's the great escape for you, his innocence won't be that easily proved though.

Filius Flitwick; It's Mr. actually but I don't take too much offence at that although it is said in my user area but I know most don't read them anyway. As for allies, his only true allies will be the Djinn race and maybe a young boy in future chapters that he comes across but that is only in the planning stage. He will come across allies in the Wizarding world but won't completely trust them.

DJ Rodriguez; You say that as if people in reality are not narrow-minded, much of the human population is extremely narrow-minded. With me being gay you'll have to trust me on that one.

Kaaera; Harry wont be returning to Hogwarts I don't expect, might give in and place a spy in there though. I will attempt to remember to check your area around the 29th but feel free to send me a reminder so that I can read your story!

James; I hope that is dramatic enough for you, I didn't want to make his escape too dramatic because it would be to unrealistic and I always seem to get moaned at for being unrealistic which is stupid because we're talking magic here. Though honestly you just don't dramatically escape from prison (not that I have ever tried it…lol) it's always too risky.

Wytil; Thanks for the review, I know you always review my stories, can you tell I don't really like Ron though it doesn't seem that you do either, he just strikes me as a bit narrow-minded to use the words of DJ Rodriguez above.

This chapter was actually written a week ago and I will try to get another one out soon but because of recent reviews, mainly on my other stories I am going to have to spend more time planning on the other ones because they are by far more complicated then this one and therefore my updates on all three will be slower. Plus I am doing a total of 90 hours work this week and next week. Sorry for all those that don't think that my chapters should be both more frequent and better!


	5. Training Begins

The Wizards of the Djinn

A/N; Hi, I'm back, I hope to have chapters more rapidly written, but I will have to concentrate on Stone Tower more because that is the one people seem to be picking apart and coming after me with glares over. I will try to keep any effect from that from getting into my other stories.

Chapter 5; Training Begins

Cave near Hogsmeade; 10th November 1996

"So tell me again why I have to listen to you rather than have Carver teach me all of this?" Harry grunted as he hastily threw up a shield using the normal 'Protego.'

"Firstly little Harry," drawled Luke in a bored tone as he swaggered forwards towards Harry after his last thrown detonation, "as Carver and I have explained, he is working on your inside and doesn't have time to train you and adjust your body in the little time that we have. And secondly as impressive as it would be to Wizards to throw up a shielding charm both wandlessly and wordlessly it is completely useless to our spells as you well know!"

In an instant Luke was replaced by Bartimaeus as he switched forms to become a stone gargoyle that he preferred in a battle and before Harry could react and weave a better shield he was blown backwards by a bolt of lightning from Bartimaeus' hand.

Harry's eyes clouded over with pain as the lingering charge sparked around his torso and he groaned from his position on the floor of the cave in Hogsmeade. He accepted Bartimaeus' offered hand, or more precisely claws, in an effort to reach his feet and soon stood swaying slightly on his feet clinging to the knowledge that his exhaustion was only an effect of Bartimaeus' spells and that it would wear off soon.

Over the last few weeks Harry had been training hard, with Carver slowly but effectively changing him from within to accept the massive amounts of the Demon magic that was his potential to hold. The Power that the Dark Lord knew not, he had realised quickly. Luke had been teaching him the spells that could be wielded by this new or more precisely old magic and Harry thought confidently that even without Carvers help he could probably out duel everyone in Hogwarts except maybe Albus, Minerva, Snape and Flitwick, but knew that it would only be a matter of time before he could manage that as well.

He settled down onto the bed as he felt his energy return to him and Luke took up a seat near the head of the bed.

"Right Harry, its time I really taught you the ins and outs of summoning my kind."

"What about those I summoned before?" Harry interrupted thinking of Jellever and the others that had aided in his escape ploy at Azkaban.

"They were loyal Djinn, ones that will not fight against you, we already knew they were loyal and therefore could summon them to you without risk to yourself and without a proper summoning circle since that would have been impossible in that prison." Luke explained.

"Now," he continued, "There are only a few species of Demons as you call us. The lowest levels are the Imps. They are the most basic kind that any modern day Wizard can destroy with their spells. There are different ranks of them, the lower ones being no more than expendable spies without any real sentient thought and the higher ranking ones being no more than bait or targets. They might come in useful for taking a few hits though because as you know some of your kind's spells can cause us harm and you don't really want to waste a loyal or non-loyal Djinn, Afrit or Marid to a Killing Curse which would kill us."

Harry nodded to show he was taking it in so Luke continued, "In the final war, the Wizards of the Djinn had at least two or three Imps at hand around them hidden from view in case they needed to be used. It was awful to see them all bickering between themselves whenever the damn Wizards met up in any large numbers.

"The next rank up are the Djinni, the main body, even though in our dimension they are fifty imps to one Djinni the Djinni are the most versatile. You can't use a Marid or Afrit to do anything subtle because they reek of magic and any accomplished Wizard can sense them. Djinni however are very good at doing tasks for you, like I did in spying in Hogwarts, so we have the best of the lower Imps and the best of the Afrits. We are good in a fight and good out of one too if you understand."

"I get it, that's why you are the main group, because you always were summoned?"

"That's right, it's also another reason I am training you. I have a lot more experience in fighting than Carver because he is young and I am used to fighting." Luke smirked, and Harry picked up a mental laugh from Carver and the short sentence that followed.

"Carver wants me to remind you that he could still beat you in a fight with ease."

Luke laughed nervously, "Only because my spells would bounce off of him like they were nothing. Which brings us to the higher levels I believe? The Afrits are next, they are split into only two groups. Elemental and non-elemental although each group still has its ranks of power. Jellever was a very powerful member of the Fire Elemental Afrits and it was only that which allowed him to fool Voldermort into not noticing him. Anything with less power than him wouldn't have been able to mask the magic that they reek of as I proved against that Headmaster of yours."

Harry's thoughts lingered on Albus for a few seconds before Luke continued. "If you want an army they are very useful and the more powerful Wizards of the Djinn would use them for personal protection against attackers as they are feared by all other demons for their power. I would think several times about attacking one.

"The non-elemental Afrits are no longer at our summons however, there were two branches. The Shadow Afrits became bound to the Earth and became what you call Dementors whilst the Light Afrits became what you call Phoenixes and hid in your realm alongside your people and whilst they were here they turned into more pleasant demons. I was once on the wrong end of a light Demon and they were most unpleasant though most only were nasty under charges from even nastier Masters."

"So Fawkes is a Demon?" Harry whispered in pure shock.

Luke only laughed before nodding, "Remember though that they have become much pleasanter beings since they were bound by the sky."

"Who bound the non-elemental Afrits?"

"It was your ancestor that did it, after the Wizards of the Hand won the war the non-elemental Demons tried to turn on the Wizards, both old and new and a spell was cast to keep them from returning to the Demon realm. But maybe you should find time at some point to talk to Fawkes."

"Won't he try to kill me or something?"

"I doubt it, like I said the Light Afrits have changed, probably twisted by the magic of those they served. They served the light whilst the Dementors are surrounded in evil and hate and have turned evil."

"I see," was Harry's only reply.

"The Marid's are the highest level, they are beyond anything. No one wizard could ever summon one. The last time they were used was in Britain's domination of what you now call Europe. The Prime Minister at the time brought hundreds of the most powerful Wizards in the Empire together and managed to summon two Alpha Marids and four Beta Marids. I saw the summoning, the price was great, the six Marids took the life of twelve of the Wizards to sustain themselves in the human realm and it took six hours for the fifty remaining Wizards to subdue them enough to give them their charge."

"What were they made to do?"

"Their charge was to destroy one of the greatest cities on Earth. The British were pushing East through what is now Germany but the Country of Atlantis was providing support to the beaten Resistance. The six Marids were to stop the country from helping by wiping out its main city. The devastation was complete, the six Marids completely wiped out the city in a battle that took a full three days.

_You have that Power! _Harry almost screamed in his mind at Carver, fear laced through his mind as the image of an evil Carver slaughtering armies of thousands and pillaging Cities of Great. He started to hyperventilate at the thought and ignored Luke's hands that settled on his shoulders trying to snap him out of it.

Suddenly Harry's mind went blank and Harry found himself in a black space that he recognised as his mind. Across from him stood a boy his own age with bottomless black eyes and silver hair, pale features and dressed completely the same as Harry was. In Muggle clothes; Black jeans, Black long-sleeved roll neck t-shirt and a long length black trench coat that one of his loyal Djinn had brought for him his first night here.

"Harry you have to calm down right now!"

"Carver!" Harry recognised the voice even if he had never met the boy in front of him before. He was still panicked and couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm serious Harry you have to control yourself and your magic. It's building up and if you try to use it against me it could try to separate us and that would kill us both!"

Still Harry said nothing, he could still hear Luke's voice trying to get him to snap out of it and dimly heard a crack from the outside world and heard Luke's shout of pain.

"Harry! Stop it!" Harry turned his attention back to Carver who had moved and was now only a metre in front of him. "You magic's out of control, if you don't stop it you'll hurt someone or you'll kill someone!"

Harry suddenly realised what had happened, his magic had snapped out at Luke.

"Oh Merlin…Luke?" He whispered. He concentrated on calming down.

"You know I would never hurt you Harry, no matter what Marids have done in the past, my family are not like them. I have their power but that doesn't make me evil. You have their power too but that doesn't mean that you are evil either. Remember what Luke said earlier, he can't defend against an Alpha Marid, no one can, and you'll end up killing him without realising it. You need to breath and return to the outside and then pull your magic back in. You also need to trust me to be inside you, that's why you have lost control. Trust me Harry!"

All the way through Carver's speech Harry had concentrated on his words and knew he did trust his Guardian. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was back in the cave again and there was no sight of the black eyed boy that was Carver. Harry gasped as he looked around. His magic had withdrawn into him but the cave was cracked and crumbling.

"Luke!" Harry yelled as he saw the boy curled up on the floor against the far wall. Harry ran over to him and grabbed his friend's shoulders and pulled him onto his back. White eyes looked back at him in pain and Harry saw the smoke rising from Luke's clothes where he had blasted him across the cave. Luke groaned and stared into Harry's eyes. "Merlin Luke, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me?"

"It's not your fault Harry, you lost control. There is nothing to forgive!" Luke replied slowly, obviously in pain.

Harry was about to argue on but the ceiling gave a sudden groan. _Harry! You need to get out of there! The whole hill's going to collapse and you really don't want to be in there!_

Harry knelt in shock that his magic had managed to pull down a hill or even a small mountain but was pulled out of his thoughts by another groan and then a horribly loud roar that shock the cave. Harry grabbed Luke and hoisted the boy into his arms and ignoring the fact that his Magic fuelled his strength and speed he sprinted for the cave opening and made it outside just as the cave collapsed into itself.

_Keep going Harry, the whole things coming down and there are already people on the way, they sensed that blast."_ Carver's warning rang in Harry's ears and he turned to sprint down the path towards the Forbidden Forest.

Hogwarts

The students were all sitting down and eating, happily chatting to each other. Albus watched along with Minerva as Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger sat picking at their food along with several other students from all houses. He knew what they were distracted with. The escape of Harry from the Aurors and the possible proof of his innocence had stunned many. Albus was more wary than most though. He along with the Order knew through Severus that Voldermort had been nowhere near Azkaban that night and even though Severus could find out no information about Harry's innocence or guilt he trusted his spy enough to know that it wasn't Voldermort there.

So was Harry guilty or not? Only time would tell.

He moved his glance to the side as his charms professor mentioned something about the seventh years that he taught but was cut off as the roof of the hall suddenly flashed a bright red and the sound of grating stone was heard.

Albus was instantly on his feet along with most of the teachers who knew what it meant. The wards had reacted to something outside of the school grounds and recognised it as a threat. The red flash was a warning of a powerful magical explosion of some kind that had touched the sensory wards and the grating stone had been the many moving doors of stone that had moved to seal off Hogwarts corridors and doors to prevent intrusion.

"Students!" Albus called over the panicked sounds of the students who, like so many times before, quieted instantly. "Hogwarts has only activated precautionary measures so we are in no immediate danger. All students are to remain here, Miss Chang and Mr. Davis, you are in charge. Professors please follow me outside."

The group of teachers quickly moved out of the Hall doors and towards the main doors that were covered in stone which shifted only when Albus put his wand against it and spoke his name.

Outside looked as ordinary as on any other day or the year. There were clouds that proved to the onlooker that it was indeed November.

"It seems to be a false alarm." Minerva voiced, but her voice made it clear she didn't really believe that.

"It was real Minerva, I felt the blast of Magic with my own senses." The headmaster directed his gaze at Severus to see his nod of agreement knowing that the spy had felt it also.

Before anyone could voice an opinion though a great rumbling was heard across the forbidden forest and they all spun around to look over at the hills in time to see the closest hill crumble in on itself.

"Dear Merlin!" Whispered Minerva in shock at the sight. Most of the other professors were stunned at the sight.

It was Severus who recovered the fastest after the mini-earthquake had stopped. "What has the power to do something like that, Albus?"

Albus sighed, "I fear we have made a mistake in thinking Harry had changed so much from the boy we knew. We should have checked the places he knew Sirius to have hidden."

"Albus! You can't mean that that was Harry!" Severus was shocked.

"I know of few people that have that potential Severus, and I am here and I doubt Voldermort would waste effort on destroying a hill."

"What do you want us to do then?" was Flitwick's contribution.

"We must search him out." Albus nodded his agreement to Minerva's statement and they started their search plans.

Thanks for all the reviews, I don't really have anything to add here but I hope everyone doesn't mind slow chapters for a while. The next chapter is done more or less but I will wait for a while before uploading it to see what people think of this one.


	6. Maridis

Wizards of the Djinn

Chapter 6; Maridis

Forbidden Forest

Harry ran and ran, stopping only long enough to watch the hill collapse behind him. He had noticed on his exit from the cave that Hogwarts had been enclosed in a red misty dome. He knew that the Aurors would be sweeping over the area within minutes and he wanted to be as deep into the Forest as he could before that happened.

He had no idea if Hogwarts wards would allow him access to the grounds and the Forest nearer to the school but would face that problem later. There was plenty of Forest this side to hide in and it wasn't like he couldn't fight his way out later if he needed to.

As he ran, with Luke stilled cradled against his chest he sent out commands to the six Djinn that he still had in this realm. He figured he could use the extra scouts and defence in case he met up with the Aurors or worse than that in case he met up with Albus Dumbledore, he really didn't know yet what the man would do if he met him.

Hogsmeade

Auror first class Alastor Moody, having been reinstated at Headmaster Dumbledore's request, was awaiting his reinforcements.

He and five others had arrived in the town after being ordered to check out the magical explosion that had been detected by the Ministry's sensors and to subdue and capture the cause when they found it. They had Apparated into the town just in time to see the hill collapse in on itself and after the veteran Auror had recovered his wits he had called for reinforcements.

Two minutes later fifty Aurors Apparated in around them and he started giving out orders.

"Captain, set up an anti-transport ward for ten miles in every direction and have your men sweep the town before setting up blockades on the west side of the town. Make sure the locals get in their houses and stay in them!"

After getting the right response he turned to his own men and motioned for them to follow him as he moved towards the edge of town at a brisk jog whilst pulling out a magic detector and scanning the area to try to sense the magic of the person they were hunting. It worked brilliantly. There was a powerful Wizard currently running into the Forbidden Forest.

Forbidden Forest

Harry felt the tug at his Wizarding Magic and cursed as he realised what it meant.

_Carver? Can you hide my Wizarding Magic? They are following it!" _He was breathing too hard to talk normally. He listened to Carver as his six Djinni appeared around him.

_I can, but I need you to switch to the Demon form like I taught you, that way your Djinn Magic will be stronger than your Wizarding Magic and I can make it hide it._

_Right_. Harry didn't break stride as he focused on the transformation. It was much like he had seen with Animagus Transformations except that it was much slower. His muscles rippled as they became that of a humanoid Marid and his body changed its shaped. He watched as his height increased by a good three feet and the floor fell below him. He tugged off his trench coat knowing that his clothes would be ruined and he didn't want to unnecessarily ruin this particular item. He was just in time as he felt his t-shirt rip and two bat-like wings ripped from his shoulder blades and stretched as he ran before folding close to him to decrease the friction whilst he was on the ground.

Once he had finished the transformation he knew that he was over eight feet tall, with thickly muscled but still lean limbs. The torn shirt and jeans clung to his figure in rags as he ran through the forest seeing the forest as though the place was lit by Muggle flood lights that he remembered seeing at night at the local football pitch.

The dark hid his skin colours well but he knew that he was a deep red colour almost black which allowed him to be almost invisible in the darkness of the forest. He put on a burst of speed and ripped through the forest. Dimly noticing that his six Djinn were forced to change into faster creatures to match his speed. He had become an Alpha Marid. And for the first time he could test his transformed body the way he wanted to. He glanced at a tree in front of him and flicked his hand and watched as it was splintered apart by a detonation.

Hogwarts

It had been ten minutes now since the Wards had first been triggered and Albus was frowning as he weaved together another search web. He pulled his wand back over his head and threw it forwards again like when casting a fishing line and out of it sprung a stringy mess of what looked like string. It spread sideways quickly and took the shape of a spider's web, and took off towards the Forest the same way countless others had done so previously. Its edges twisting and turning like a spineless creature in water as it sought out everything in the forest.

The search web scanned the immediate area below it, the size itself depending on the power put into the spell. The ones being sent off now covered ten metre circles. Albus had always kept track of the inhabitants of the forest to monitor what was in there and there were always a couple of the search webs scanning the forest, seeking out new additions. This time though they would alert the Headmaster when they found anything new. Namely, he hoped, Harry.

Forest

Harry's group of seven ran through the forest dodging trees and animals almost faster then the human eye could see. Harry caught a brief glance of a small herd of Unicorns but could only just hear their frightened sounds as he kept on running. Harry knew that this was stupid though, he needed to find a more permanent home and this running around dodging Aurors was becoming annoying and in the end even he would become tired of this running even if it wouldn't be any time tonight.

He came into a denser patch of forest and it became darker so he slowed rapidly to a halt and without question his Djinn followed suit and stood silently gazing at him to find out his next move.

Harry listening using his new senses and also switched his eyesight to that of Carvers to have a look around the other planes. Hogwarts Wards were a glistening web or light throughout the lower five planes but only magical residue had seeped from them into the two higher planes. He didn't see any detection charms or similar anywhere around so he was safe for now.

He looked down into his arms and almost started when he realised that Luke was still there. He was unconscious from Harry's blast and he felt extremely guilty for attacking his friend even if it had only been an over reaction and an accident. He was pulled out of his reverie by one of his Djinn.

"Harry? Let me deal with Luke." It was Alter, the Djinn that had set off with his body to buy clothes the first day of Harry's freedom. Harry had made it very clear that he didn't want anyone calling him Master or Lord or any such nonsense and that since they were loyal Djinn and therefore more like friends than servants that they should call him by his name and nothing more formal. "I think all he needs is a loan of energy to heal his wounds. Please?"

Harry snapped to and passed Luke over to the Djinn. All of his six Djinn were in forms similar to his, though smaller. No Demon of any rank would ever dare to take the form of a Marid even under orders from their Master. Imps couldn't take on alternate forms even if they wanted to and no Djinn or Afrit would tempt fate by risking angering one.

Alter settled Luke down on the ground and began to work on him. Sending energy into the human body to supplement Bartimaeus' own in order to heal him.

Harry took the chance to look around again and pondered his next move. He asked Carver if he had any idea but his Guardian didn't. Harry was saved from having to come up with a plan though when another of his Djinn caught his attention.

"There is a cave not far from here, I believe it is about two hundred metres outside of the Wards to the school. I couldn't see why it was there but it was definitely artificial. I didn't have that much time to study it because it was only a short while ago and I was called to you before I could properly access who created it and its purpose."

"Thank you Chris." Harry had been shocked by the human name when he had first met the Djinn but knew that it was only one that he preferred rather than his given name just like Luke's real name was Bartimaeus. "We will head there as soon as Luke it up and running."

"He is worse then I thought Harry." This was Alter again.

"Is he going to be ok?" Gaia asked. She was an old friend of Bartimaeus' that had gone hysterical when he had first summoned her and she had met up again with him.

"He'll be fine but he will need more rest. One of us can carry him but we have a way to go and he won't be able to shrink his size in this condition. He would slow one of us Djinn down too much."

"I get the hint Alter," Harry chuckled slightly even in the current situation. He didn't mind them hinting at him or even arguing back as they were loyal to him and he could sense how deeply their allegiance went. "I will continue to carry him."

He scooped Luke up off of the floor and shifted the child shaped Djinn in his arms so that his head was rested securely against his chest. "Let's go! Chris, lead the way!"

They ran for twenty minutes constantly without any rest or repent and Harry soon could see, on the first five planes, where the Schools Wards met the ground. He looked to where Chris indicated and instead of the cave he had expected was a crack in the ground about two metres across and about ten metres long. It looked as if the ground had just been parted and as Chris had mentioned the inside edges indeed look artificially cut.

It was well hidden by the trees. Impossible to see from the air as it was under the canopy and easy to miss in the darkness of the Forest. Harry mentioned for Carver to remind him to put soon repelling charms on it once the search quieted down a bit.

Harry shrugged at the other six and flared his wings slightly and stepped into the chasm as he saw a spider's web closing in on them. It wasn't the first thing he had seen and he had no doubt that they had seen his group. But he hoped that this one didn't 'see' them this time or it would give away the position of their hiding place.

His fall lasted for about five seconds and even travelling half that of a normal fall due to his flared wings it still represented an impressively deep crack. He shot a small flare of Djinn magic below him to find the bottom and fully flared his wings when he was near to it so that he could land gently. It wasn't that his Marid body couldn't take the impact of an almost three mile drop but more that he didn't want to shake up Luke too badly in his dearly needed sleep.

He was soon joined by four birds and two Demon shaped Djinn who landed the way that Harry would have done without Luke. He knew even in the darkness that they must be Chris and Alter who were the two higher ranking ones out of the group as they were the only ones capable of an unassisted three mile fall.

By the time he had summoned a small flare above them the four birds had returned into the Demon forms of Gaia, Lucid, Denier and Tolan.

"It didn't see us I don't think." Tolan answered pre-empting Harry's question. "Would you like me to set up some spells in-case though?"

"Do that, thanks. Denier if you would help him?" After receiving a nod in response he watched the two become birds again and start their journey back to the surface. "Shall we go find a place to rest?"

He didn't wait for a response though and turned and headed to a vertical crack in the wall that he had seen earlier. It was only a few feet wide and only ten feet tall and tapered together at the top but it was enough to get through in his current form.

He could hear four following steps so entered the crack and started on a twisting journey that was full of right angle turns that were too perfect to be natural. After two minutes of this he almost walked straight into a wall. The room had expanded outwards so it was possible for three people to stand shoulder to shoulder now and so Chris and Alter came up next to him.

Harry looked at the wall and saw scribbles on it and was about to mention them when three gasps were heard. One on both sides of him and one in his head.

_It's the old language of the Marids, all Djinni, Afrits and Marids know it. It means that this place could only have been created by and for Marids._

_What does it say?_

'_Fare nexcus, maltaire mexus, neh ev Maridis, hola a Daem.'_

_And that makes so much sense to me Carver! _Harry said in exasperation.

_Sorry I was distracted. It means 'Heed Fear, heed warnings, here lies Maridis, home of Demons.'_ Carver translated apologetically remembering that Harry couldn't read the ancient script yet.

_What's Maridis? _Harry asked.

_It's the ancient home of the Marids, it has been lost for countless Millennia ever since the wars between humans and Marids which caused the uprising of the Wizards of the Djinn and the Marids to flee to the Demons realm._

"Wow!" Was all that Harry could say. It must have been a while that they stood looking at the scribbles on the wall because they were eventually joined by Tolan and Denier.

"Try touching the wall Harry." This was Alter's suggestion. "You have Carver's entity within you and that should be enough to unlock the City."

Harry shrugged again and shifted Luke better so that he could touch the wall with a claw and then he and the others all shot backwards as the wall flashed with white and gold light and disappeared.

88

Thanks for the reviews, if anyone finds any Bartimaeus-Harry Crossovers please let me know because I would love to read them and see how they do.

I know this chapter isn't that interesting but at least its there. I've been working a lot lately but I am due for some time off soon so hopefully I will get a bit more written.


	7. Awaking A City

The Wizards of the Djinn

Chapter 7; Awaking a City

The cavern that was behind the wall was immense, it probably spanned a space half that of the forest above it. Stretching right beneath the Wizarding School as well.

They walked through the gap and onto a two metre ledge that stretched out to both sides along the curving wall to meet at a point in the far distance opposite them, but Harry barely noticed that as beneath them, stretching across a ten mile wide cavern was a city; the cavern was full of ornate looking buildings. Some wide based whilst others were only ten metres across at the base but flew into the air far above the above to almost one thousand feet so that from Harry's position, about five hundred feet above the city, they towered above him.

A strong fast river ran through the city coming in on Harry's right at the same height as the ledge where the path that Harry was on bent over it in a bridge. It fell in a monstrously broad and loud waterfall to the lower levels before arching around the far edge of the city and then after about a third of the Caverns circumference it meandered into the centre point of the city and then turned again in the other direction to leave not three hundred feet to Harry's left through a dark cave in the wall. Harry could see the strength and vitality of the water from his vantage point and it glimmered silvery as it cast huge patterns over the cavern that lit it up like a dream from the light entering through the one hole in the ceiling and through this no lights were needed to like the cavern. The water acted like a large mirror bouncing the light into every crevice of the building.

He noticed two things at that moment, one almost inconsequential, the other a bit more worrying. The first was that there was light coming through the hole in the domed ceiling and therefore dawn must have passed whilst they were exploring the caves. The second observation was that the walls were moving. Taking a better look he realised that it was actually things moving on the walls. Things that blended in with the grey stone and all of them were heading straight towards his group very rapidly. He almost hit himself on the head in his stupidity.

"Of course this place would be defended!" He half muttered to himself and half spoke to the others. They had already seen the moving creatures but Harry's eyes were better and Carver named them for what they were. _'Djinn!'_

"Lots of them!" Agreed Chris, "We cant fight off all of them!"

Alter, who had got them in to the cavern in the first place, put in her piece. "Harry, you were given entrance, you should be able to control the Guardians."

"Oh, because that sounds like such a good idea Alter!" Chris replied sarcastically as his Demon form grew slightly taller and more deadly in preparation for the fight. The others had done the same except for Alter who was convinced she was right and was still in the form of a small girl that she had become when they were exploring the caves.

"This is the Lost City of the Marids. And Harry is technically a Marid, and an alpha one at that, he should be able to take the role of Lord easily enough. Beside not only can we not win in a battle of one thousand versus five, besides Bartimaeus needs proper healing and we could do without the delay. It's at least worth a shot."

'_Any ideas Carver?_

'_Just one, it's part of a song sung to all Marids, about finding our long lost home.'_

'_You mean you guys have fairytales?' _Harry asked flabbergasted at the concept of Demons having fairytales.

'_It doesn't matter now, just let me talk!' _Harry didn't put up a fight as he felt his mouth start to move without his control. And even though the words coming out were in the old language like that of the door. And surprisingly he understood it and figured it must have been because Carver was controlling him slightly.

His voice was loud enough to echo across the whole city, the words were clear and seemed almost to ring like an incantation. Unknown to him his words echoed across the Forbidden Forest and through the many halls of Hogwarts and the houses of Hogsmeade.

"**I heed fear, I heed your warnings, but I do not bow to the will of the old!"**

His voice grew bolder as he shouted over the clamouring of the closing ranks of Stone Gargoyles.

"**Maridis, Maridis, heed my return, heed my arrival!"**

In the vast forest above the ground seemed to writhe with power, the trees groaned and creaked. The Aurors stood stunned by the sudden echoing voice that seemed to bounce off every tree as if the trees themselves were coming alive and repeating the words as line by line called out in a language no wizard new.

"**Home to the Marid, home to the Djinni, home to the Afrits. Home to me."**

On the grounds of Hogwarts the very stones of the building only a tenth of the age of the city below it that none new was there seemed to vibrate with the worlds as if quailing to its power in the hope that it wasn't destroyed. Like a mouse before a great dragon.

"**Rise again under the control of the right, summon all the powers that you will."**

The one wizard there that had even an idea of the language could only stare in shock as the forest before him seemed to move. To turn against them. He felt his links to him many search webs crumble apart and he could do nothing but flee to his school.

So the teachers fled as did the Aurors as the trees moved against them, closing off any passage inwards.

"**Protect yourself, protect your children, we are your children. We, together, will rise."**

Above the ground a large golden dome rose from the ground around the edges of the cavern. The Aurors only just got out of the area but Hogwarts and its students were caught inside the dome whish closed over and destroyed the tallest tower which had stood too tall.

Beneath the ground in the cavern that housed Maridis the onslaught had halted. The group sighed with relief, and below them ten small strips of rock flew out of the wall, each containing an imp to control it, and formed a staircase of steps each holding itself up but completely stable.

"After you Harry!" Chris said and took a large step backwards. "I prefer completed staircases."

"When in Rome." Harry said more to himself and chuckled at the looks of confusion on his friends' faces. He just shrugged and stepped onto the incomplete stairs. The other followed and as the last person stepped on and the highest step was cleared it flew underneath the others and appeared at the front, creating an ongoing stair, like the rollers of Egypt and Stonehenge that Harry remembered from his Muggle Schooling. The path twisted down in a gentle curve till it reached the very centre of the City where the second bend of the river was.

When the group finally alighted after their ten minute walk they were met with a wide open space. The river ran in a clear cut channel to their left where a bridge arched across it. There were four cobbled roads spanning out from where they stood. One led over the bridge, two more heading to their right and behind them where the stairs used to be and the last made off in front of them. This path was the one that drew their attention the most though as it led to and under a large ornate building where there seemed to be more gold and silver on the outside then normal stone.

Harry made to walk down that path as it looked the most promising and the others followed him. In no more than two minutes they were walking under the building where it leaped over the cobbled road and were greeted when they emerged by a courtyard of at least one hundred metres. Straight opposite them a huge set of metal doors greeted them so they headed that way and Harry was about to put his hand on them when Chris pointed at words written across the doors.

'**Enter only the friends of Develar Dratis, Speaker of the Marids, Protector of Maridis, Keeper of the Book of Daemons.'**

Carver had to translate it just like he had with the inscription on the entrance to Maridis.

"I thought Maridis was empty, I thought you said it was deserted." Harry asked both mentally and vocally.

"Obviously not." Chris grunted.

A/N; Not a very good ending to the chapter and I know it is a rather short chapter, but I was trying to do it so my ideas for the rest of the story (or what ideas I have) can still work.

Thanks to all my reviewers. Only a couple of points…

**David**; The chalk is a circle on for summoning rituals and as protection and containment against and for the Djinn (in this case) summoned. However when he 'summoned' Luke it wasn't really a summoning since he was already present in England but only trapped inside the mirror he was originally placed in to watch other the infant Harry. Secondly with both Luke and the other Djinn like Chris, they are loyal Djinn that I mentioned earlier who willingly come to Harry's family's aid and therefore containment of and protection from are not needed. Also as will be found out later the circles will only be needed as summoning circles as Harry has the protection of Carver and the powers of the most powerful type of Daemon.

**Gtip6688**; You can't summon Golems, in the second book of the trilogy it tells you that they were created from stone by the Wizarding country (the name of which temporarily eludes me) that the British wiped out and were controlled by a wizard directly. However I know what you mean and I have yet to decide, but with them being so powerful it would be more interesting if Harry didn't in fact control them if you know what I mean.

**Pandas rule the world**; Yes, as Hogwarts is now partially trapped inside the shield that Maridis created I cant see them getting away from a meeting at some point.

Dead Feather; Way older I'm afraid

**Cindy Snowflake**; As for trapping Djinn in mirrors, Nathaniel traps an imp into a reflective object and uses it to 'Scry,' I'm sure a Djinn wouldn't like being used in such a manner however and would be able to resist if it was tried in the book, also why use more energy to summon a Djinn when an imp will do the job and be less dangerous.

**First of the Fallen**; If you let me know what is confusing you I will try to help if I can.


	8. Develar Dratis

The Wizards of the Djinn

A/N; Sorry about the delay, see either chapter 28 of Catcher or 18 of Lord of Stone Tower for details on a Charmed-HP crossover I'm planning. Also I've just read the third in the Trilogy of Bartimaeus books, there are some things different in it that upset this story, like the more-powerful-than-Carver Daemons but I don't intend on changing anything as that is the only thing I can find that disagrees with my story…except for the downfall of Wizards using Djinn but you'll just have to ignore that I'm afraid.

Chapter 8; Develar Dratis

The group looked around at each other and for the first time took in their rough appearance, and in Harry's case a general dirtiness from his time first in Azkaban and then later in the recently levelled mountain near Hogsmeade.

"Oh great!" Alter sighed, "We have to go in looking like tramps come in off the street!"

"Don't be such an idiot!" Gaia snapped and then sighed before her eyes drifted closed and her human formed rippled looking as if she was going to shift shape before it snapped back into focus, her leather clothing perfect again. She looked at Alter and lifted an eyebrow.

"Oops." he muttered sheepishly before he and the others followed suit.

"Shall we just tell this Develar Dratis that we found Harry in a ditch on the way to a party then?" Chris laughed as Harry couldn't do the same as the others.

"Yes, very funny Chris," Harry rolled his eyes before shifting Luke into a better position in his arms, "Lets get going, I think we have a lot to do if we're going to sort out the Wizards above us before they find this place."

Gaia nodded before she moved forward to open the door. Her fingers barely touched the handle when she was blown backwards away from the door as they flashed a dark red. Chris caught her before she could be hurt but still lost his footing as the force of the trap overpowered his strength and they both toppled over onto the floor.

"You ok Gaia?" Harry asked worried.

"I don't think so, only my pride." She said checking herself over.

"I'm fine too you know!" Chris grumbled before rolling to the side and pulling a stone from under his back with a feeble "Ouch."

"Maybe you should try it Harry?" Everyone turned to look at Alter like she'd grown another head. Well actually that wouldn't have been so shocking in the case of the Djinni as they could do that type of thing.

"What are you on about?" Lucid spoke for the first time.

"Actually she does have a point Lucid." Tolan said. There was a pause as Harry waited for the explanation but it wasn't from Tolan that it came.

"What he means is that the Cavern opened for you and the City awoke for you, perhaps you have to break these seals as well." Denier put in as the silence dragged out.

"Wont hurt to try." Alter pointed out.

"Maybe not for us." Chris pointed out with a smirk and for some reason a small giggle as he took a huge step back away from the door and with a flourish raised a Shield around himself.

Harry raised an eyebrow in a good imitation of Draco Malfoy before shrugging and handing Luke over to Lucid.

'_You might want to brace yourself Carver.'_

'_I'm not worried.'_

'_What do you mean? This place looks powerful enough to kill us.'_

'_I don't think it would attack you.' _Carver said carefully and continued before he could be interrupted, _'Look don't worry, I'm not sure just yet but I have my suspicions about who this Develar Dratis is. I'll tell you later.'_

Harry sighed at the cryptic answer before powering up a powerful Shield around himself in case this didn't work. After tensing up he put his hand on the handle and in an anti-climatic ending the door swung easily inwards.

He heard several breaths being released and realised that he was holding it in as well so let it out in a whoosh of air.

The group padded into the door, senses alert for any danger but they were greeted with a massive entrance hall. Opposite them was a large Oak door shaped in a sweeping shape starting at fifteen feet wide at the base before rising to a height of almost thirty feet at the top where the two sides met on the sides of a Family Crest. It was obvious that when opened the crest would remain in place and the doors would open into the room beyond so that the doors would have a circle cut from the top.

The Crest itself was symbolic. It had a dark red background surrounded by a gold and silver frame. The symbol itself was of a white pentacle but the pentacle was incomplete; the two sides of the top point didn't quite meet.

On both sides of the Oak door were two identical marble stair cases that branched up to either side of the entrance hall where they met a balcony covered in intricate archways. Along the walls of both floors were normal sized doors leading further into the building.

Harry noticed offhandedly that he had to fight Carver to control his eyes but as it was his body he won out but he quickly let the control issue go to stare up at the ceiling. It was covered in intricate arches that divided the halls ceiling. Within the complex pattern of overlapping and weaving arches ten glowing balls of light lit the room, looking like balls of glowing water trapped in a web of melted marble.

He felt his eyes tug down again and gave into it.

'_What's so interesting about the crest?'_ he asked Carver when he realised that was what he was looking at…or more correctly staring at.

'_It's the official crest of your family. The Pentacle is the basic means used to trap Daemons so your family who stood for the freedom of all Daemons replaced their crest with the broken Pentacle that you see now symbolising freedom of Daemons.'_

'_So why's it here.'_

'_We'll see soon enough I believe, whoever decided to leave this city won't have left it without a Guardian of some kind.'_

'_That sounds ominous.' _Harry tried to joke rather unsuccessfully. To the others he motioned towards the doors before them and started towards it himself. The others kept up with him but stayed behind him in an attempt to avoid anymore traps that hit them but didn't go off at Harry.

The doors opened soundlessly at a push of Harry's hand but Harry didn't doubt that when locked they would stand up to a lot of force before giving any. The room beyond was pitch black but as soon as Harry's group stepped over the threshold identical balls of light appeared in their hands as they used their magic to light their way. Their lights didn't reach the walls of the room so it was obvious that the room was large. Denier on his right and Lucid on his left fired their lights to their respective sides and they flew till they winked out against the walls forty feet to either side.

They spread out slightly as they walked so that their lights lit both walls without losing sight of each other and headed forwards to try and find the other end of the hall. They all walked silently to try to listen for any attackers.

They hadn't reached further than a hundred feet before the room was flooded in light that made them squint against the brightness. In fact it wasn't that bright, much dimmer than outside but after the all encompassing darkness. They all looked up to see a ceiling towering over them with the same intricate arches weaving across and around the liquid lights.

A sound in front of them made them all react. The six Djinn extinguished there lights and balls of flames appeared ready to be fired. The sound had been a figure lowering its hood. Before them was a tall figure. Shrouded in shadows even with the lights above them. His newly lowered hood revealed a handsome young face. He looked no older than twenty-five, had short raven hair as dark as Harry's own and eyes darker than Harry's but still a green colour.

'_Be warned Harry,' _Carver spoke warningly, _'I can sense that he is a Beta Marid.'_

The figure said nothing but it was obvious that the others recognised him for what he was. Powerful. They started to slowly move inwards and Harry noted in a part of his head that he should feel complimented at the fact that they were moving to protect him.

A few minutes past in this manner before Harry decided to try to start a conversation.

"What's a Marid like you doing hanging around in the dark like this?" He asked in a very Bartimaeus way.

The Marid shrugged and said in reply, "I was told to so I did."

"Who are you?" Harry asked, "Are you free or bound?"

"I am Tom." He said simply, and then paused as if figuring out who his was talking to before continuing. "As for the other question I can't answer that without first testing you."

"What do you mean?" Chris interrupted starting to worry about what was being implied.

"If he is who I think he is then I was ordered to test that he is before we continue." Tom said plainly as if it pained him.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Harry asked.

"Only your family can wield the power of an Alpha Marid and therefore only you can withstand a Beta Marid's raw power in an attack." Tom once again stated plainly.

Before anyone could react both Tom and Harry were moving. Carver was already drawing all of his power up and collecting it. Pain bloomed up in Harry's chest and head as he felt the raw power building up in what seemed to be an eternity. In reality it was less than a second and in that time Tom had done the same except inside of just holding this power he threw it in a huge wave of power directed solely at Harry's chest.

Carver didn't even try to dodge but instead seized control of Harry's trembling hands and threw them palm out towards the oncoming assault. Harry's pain became worse than a Cruciatius Curse as he felt the raw magic that Carver threw out of him to block the attack.

The six Djinn stood in shock as the two waves of bright power battled before the waves from Harry battered the ones from Tom away and slammed into Tom throwing him backwards across the floor.

Harry collapsed to the floor in pain as Carver pulled the magic back. Harry shuddered as the memory of the pain wracked his body. Carver seized control of his voice and the groans of pain stopped long enough for Carver to tell the others to help both him and Tom to somewhere comfortable so that they could recuperate and that Tom would need a power transfer to make up for that lost.

Chris took picked Harry off of the floor and held his head up against his chest to calm the body as it shivered. Gaia and Alter moved across to take Tom and Luke was given to Lucid and they headed out of the room.

Harry soon lost consciousness and five minutes later the group came across a room with a queen sized bed that they laid Harry, Luke and Tom on.

They then stood guard around the bed.

Chris was the first to speak. "What the hell just happened?"

Another few minutes passed as only the breaths of their friends filled the silence.

This time it was Alter who spoke and summed up the situation in only four words.

"Harry is Develar Dratis!"

A/N; I know its shorter than usual but the next bit is too long and needs to stay together. It'll be out soon though cos I've already written the next chapters for my other two stories.

19 reviews! That's cool, this story already has almost the same hit/review rate as my other two stories and it only a fraction of the size. Please keep it up and review, if you read my others then please review them too!

Nick5000 (and most other to be honest); I'm really sorry but it has been a very tough year, I'm making these stories one of my resolutions to try to get them going.

Gtip6688; I'm still thinking on the technology, problem is the trilogy is set in modern day (or there abouts) and my story isn't and AU like the trilogy is so its kinda hard to fit them in…I will try for some things though.

Zombiewolf; Harry wont need a circle/pentacle when dealing with free Daemons cos they wont hurt him and even the nasty ones he has Carvers powers…plus his own. Pentacles will be used sometimes though.

I'm also really relieved that I didn't get any thoughtless critics like my other stories have…normally they moan that my stories arnt close enough to the HP series…I'm in the way of thinking that this is the farthest from the books…anyone disagree…just thought I'd ask!

Till next time,

Phoenix Catcher


	9. The Occupation

Wizards of the Djinn

Chapter 9; The Occupation

**Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore stood looking out of the window of his office with his Deputy, Minerva McGonagall, beside him. A few Aurors were also in the room along with Professors Snape, Flitwick and Sprout. He'd called the meeting to discuss what to do about the changes around the school. Ever since the Golden Dome had erupted around the school the place had been chaos. Nothing solid could travel through the ward even through Apparition, Floo or Port-key, any attempts ended with the person hitting the dome and appearing on the ground.

That had been two days ago and since then things had only gotten worse. Minister Fudge had sent people to find out what the disturbance was but had been thwarted by the Dome. After failing to communicate with Owl mail he had tried Floo and had found that it worked. He then went onto putting the blame for the situation solely onto Albus' shoulders, blaming him firstly for the destruction of Hogsmeade hill and then for the appearance of the Dome, he had been officially removed by the Ministry of Magic as Headmaster of Hogwarts and the school was to be given into the care of a Ministry employee as soon as said person could arrive. It was later discovered that said person was to be Delores Umbridge.

"I say it's a good thing that that shield is in place otherwise we'd be under the control of that Umbridge woman!" Minerva shuddered at the thought of a repeat of the last year.

"The question is; are we being protected or being held hostage?" The Herbology professor put in.

"I have my twenty Aurors trapped here patrolling the edge of the forest to check for any attacks but we can't get far into the forest without being thrown out again. We've tried every type of immobilisation charm but nothing works for long enough to search the forest for the source of this evil." The Aurors' leader stated. He wasn't a man that well known by Albus so the wise headmaster had to be careful what he asked of the man also he didn't know what to expect from the man if he went against the ministry.

"What are you going to do with this replacement thing Albus?" Minerva asked in the silence that followed the Auror's statement.

"He'll give up control as soon as Secretary Umbridge arrives." Interrupted the Auror pompously. It was the first time that the subject had been brought up in front of the man and his response proved his alliances. He was greeted by several nasty glares especially from the Potions Master who had kept quiet so far.

"You are a fool if you think that woman will do any good whilst here!" He snapped pushing off of the mantelpiece that he had been leaning against previously.

"Shut up Death Eater, I have discussing matters with the Minister of Magic over the Floo and as soon as she arrives the Headmaster and most of your staff will be thrown out and replaced with good men, loyal to the Ministry. You will be put on trial for being a Death Eater. And the Headmaster will be put on trial for aiding in the escape of Harry Potter and for holding Hogwarts hostage!" He puffed out his chest trying to be intimidating. Chaos erupted in the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts as everyone tried to say something at once. The room split in two with most coming to stand with the Headmaster and Deputy by the window and most of the Aurors going to stand behind their leader.

"Enough!" Shouted the Headmaster, "I may be on the way out but until Madam Umbridge arrives I am still in control of this school." He held up a hand to stop the arguments from the Aurors. "More importantly that means that I still have control over the Hogwarts Wards which can still evict you. I wonder what would happen if I evicted you especially with that shield holding everything in, I pity the person that is forced to try it."

"That was a threat for Murder, Dumbledore!" The pompous man shouted enraged.

"I heard no threat, Auror." Severus Snape put in calmly saying the last word in disgust. "He was merely stating a fact."

"Thank you Severus," Albus nodded at the man with a slight twinkle in his eye. "But for now Gentlemen this is still my office and I have matters to discuss with my staff."

The Aurors all left the room though disgruntled and glaring.

The headmaster slumped into an armchair he summoned along with others for the other fours occupants of the room and a full tea set. He waited for them to settle before speaking up.

"As unfortunate as Umbridge's arrival may be we have little choice. As long as the dome stays in place we have time but I will have to give over control of the school to her if it comes down. I highly doubt the wards will accept her as a holder which means I will have to give it over to one of you. Obviously in cannot be you Severus, Voldermort will expect too much from you if you were to take them."

Filius spoke up next. "Everyone knew that Umbridge and Minerva had their disagreements, I doubt it will be long before she tries to get rid of you, Minerva." The Herbology teacher nodded her agreement. "I think that Minerva should take on the wards. That way Umbridge couldn't kick her out without the wards falling."

"What about you two, wouldn't she expect on of you to take them?" Minerva asked.

It was the Herbology Professor that came up with the perfect excuse. "I could claim that holding that much magic would interfere with my work with the medicinal plants. No one would want Poppy's potions to be ineffective. Filius could claim a similar situation with the charms work or that he would have to stay unattached to them in case they malfunctioned in some way during the transferral."

"That's settled then." A smile graced the older features of the aged Headmaster.

**Maridis**

Luke was the first to awaken since he had been drained so much earlier than the others. Harry awoke soon afterwards; he had woken over a day after Tom had lashed out at him. Tom though had only woken ten minutes ago and now they were seated around a table in a large dining hall.

"So who exactly are you?" Chris asked. Chris, Alter, Gaia, Lucid, Denier and Tolan had all stuck around, they had explored the city carefully, watching for traps.

"I'm Tom, A Beta-ranked Marid, I am the last denizen of Maridis. Or _was_ should I say." The young man stated. "When the Wizards of the Djinn started to bind us most of us destroyed any trace of ourselves and fled to the Daemon Realm. That way we couldn't be summoned by accident and forced into servitude. It wasn't until long after the Wizards of the Djinn fell that we felt it was safe enough to move back but without the presence of the Dratis family it was impossible to reopen the city."

'_My family was the Dratis family. Hence why you are Develar Dratis. Dratis is the older name so that is what you officially take as your real name. Develar is the name given to you by my parents. It is tradition for the human new-born to be named by both Daemon parents and human.'_

Harry realised that Tom was waiting for his internal conversation to finish and pondered how he knew. Though it figured it was obvious as he always tended to zone out when he talked to Carver.

"I volunteered to stay to keep the protections running and the city working if something went wrong. Also it is my job to guide the returning Dratis family. I have been here since the exodus of Maridis almost eight thousand years ago. There is a place in the City Hall that you can see over anything you wish and I watched the fall of the Wizards of the Djinn and the rise of the current Wizards."

"You've been here alone for a long time then?" Alter asked in her mother-hen type voice.

"I wouldn't say alone, there is already over one thousand Djinni-class Daemon here." Most of them live in the outer ring. Most of the buildings in the centre are Alpha-Marid houses. Like that of Dratis Hall, and the fours other great families. The other four are now extinct, two killed out in the forced service of Wizards and the other two in the fighting against the Golems."

'_Golem's are magical stone constructs with immense power, greater even than an Alpha Marid fed by many Wizards.' _Carver explained in his head.

"So what needs to be done?" Harry asked as Chris brought some food in and set it down for Harry as he was the only one that needed to eat to survive whereas the others only did if they wanted to. Harry dug in as Tom went on to explain.

"There are two things that must be done. One before the other is possible." Tom explained. "In the tower of the City Hall is a stone that when your blood touches will inform every Djinn, Afrit and Marid to the reopening of Maridis. Problem is they won't be able to get in until the Dome is lowered."

"What is the Dome exactly?" Harry asked.

"It is a joint casting of unknown magic by all of the Marids when Maridis was built. It stops any form of matter travelling through, by Magical or Mundane means. You can still communicate through it however." Tom explained. "The problem is that it designed and cast thousands of years before Hogwarts was built. It envelopes the school grounds up to about halfway towards Hogsmeade. What do you wish to do about the school?"

"The school has done nothing against me and is one of the only places I have ever felt safe. It is the same with many people and I don't want to see that destroyed. I want to keep it running and it would be better if Albus Dumbledore was left in charge." Harry decided after thinking about it.

"I should warn you then," Lucid said, "I ventured into the school yesterday. It seems that they have worked out how to communicate with their Ministry. The plan is to replace Albus Dumbledore with a woman by the name of Delores Umbridge."

Harry's glass of juice shattered in his hand under his Marid-enhanced strength at the name. "You mean that bitch is still in the Ministry! She tried to cast the Cruciatius curse on me!"

"She attacked a Marid, the others will kill her if the opportunity arises." Chris put in looking at the scars on Harry's hand that he was rubbing gently in irritation.

"For now I think the only option is to use our forces to occupy Hogwarts and declare it as part of Maridis. If you wish then to leave it as a school we can do so. We can leave Albus Dumbledore in charge." Tom suggested. "You must understand though Develar, it is not in the Marids custom to hold a place hostage for longer than necessary and never control something from the shadows. We either take control of it or leave it alone."

Harry thought everything over while he finished off the last of his meal of chicken and chips, courtesy of Hogwarts Kitchens. Finally he came to a decision. "We will occupy Hogwarts."

**The Forbidden Forest; 30 minutes later**

"Are we all ready?" Harry asked.

"Everyone is in place." Tolan said with a grin. "How do you want to do this?"

"There are ten Aurors along the outside of the forest. Send thirty Djinn out in small forms to take care of them and bring them to us. No deaths." Harry spoke to Gaia who concentrated on her designated group of Djinn before melting down into a cockroach and jumping up into the air and towards the ten Aurors along with twenty-nine others in similar forms. In less than two minutes the Djinn were back in place with ten unconscious forms. Most with sleep spells but a few had bloody noses and cuts.

"Leave ten Djinn here with them. Heal them as well as possible. When we have control of the entrance hall they can be brought forwards. Send fifty through the windows to open the main doors from inside and incapacitate any Aurors guarding the entrance hall."

No sooner had he finished they were moving. As order about fifty Djinn as well as Lucid and Gaia turned into birds and flew towards the building flying up into the late Saturday morning light. Almost one hundred and fifty forms emerged from the forest. Led by a quintet of powerful forms. One was Harry in his human form emitting his Marid Aura to scared any would-be-attackers. He was dwarfed by the other figures. Tom took on a form only slightly smaller than Harry's full form and Chris, Alter and Luke taking their preferred Daemon forms similar to Tom and Harry's forms but Harry's human height.

By the time they reached the main doors they were opening and Harry was met by an honour guard of around forty different animals. Mostly cats but the odd Daemon as well and a couple in the shape of Werewolves. A few stood off to the side of the hall guarding a group of conscious Aurors and a few students. He saw one man that rang true in Harry's memory as one of those that had taunted him in his cell so often. He stood defiantly until one of his guards changed shape from a small child into a muscle-packed Daemon and snarled in his direction.

Harry strolled over to the group to check on the students asking Carver to change his voice to that of Carvers before reaching it. He searched the seventh and hardest to find plane to read the Aura's of the guard and smiled evilly.

"Enough Lucid, stop scaring the man more than he already is. You'll make him faint." Harry snarled in a voice that brought everyone, captive and Djinn into silence as it was the voice of a Marid and therefore respected.

"I'm not scared of the likes of you Potter!" The man snarled out pompously.

Harry just raised his eyebrow and watched as Lucid's form rippled into that of a slim man, but most importantly one with pointed teeth and cat like eyes.

"I told you not to make him faint Lucid." Harry muttered quietly as he watched the man crumple to the floor with a faint whimper. It was then that Harry noticed the female student within the small group. "Granger." He snarled angrily having been told by Luke what they had said about him.

She went to say something but Harry cut across him. "Silence her, NOW!" He snapped at the Daemon behind her who snapped from his position to wrap a hand around her mouth. His claws digging into her cheek and drawing blood. "I would suggest you never say another word in my presence again or I will have you voice permanently removed!"

He was about to say more when a scream split the air. The doors were now closed again and the previous Aurors had now joined their comrades on the floor. The entrance hall was now packed with two hundred Djinn. All of these Djinn spun into action and no sooner had the sound been made then five Djinn had sprung from the floor onto the running balcony and had the girl silenced.

"It's too late!" Tom snarled in a similar voice to the others.

"Search the school!" Harry said over the Djinns sudden anxiousness. "Bring everyone that is here to the Great Hall. If anyone is fatally wounded for no reason you will pay! Tom, take control down here. Keep them all in control, leave their wands alone. It'll make them fell safer even if they are almost useless."

With that Djinn in all forms were spreading out across the school in search of students. Many were still finishing a late breakfast and were left to their eating after their fright as Tom, Lucid and Gaia strolled in the room along with fifty Daemons.

Harry, Luke, Alter and Chris headed upstairs to where he could sense the most power was coming from. He knew that the Headmaster was in his office as that was where the wards were connected to. Also thanks to Tom and his seeing stone he knew that Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout were there with him.

They came to a stop in front of the Gargoyle. And Harry noticed something interesting about it or more specifically his Aura. That of an Afrit. Quite a high level one.

"Move aside Afrit, I have business with the Headmaster!" He said politely. When he got no immediate response he continued, "By whose charge do you guard this office?"

The Gargoyle changed shape into one more commonly used by Afrits. This one of just fire. "The Afrit Fawkes bound me here when this school was created." He gritted out with an ill-used voice. "I will let you through."

With no more said the Afrit moved aside. _'If this Light Afrit is inside this office you should warn the others. He could kill them with ease.'_

Harry conveyed the warning and motioned for them to follow him. He walked up to the door and through it as it splintered into a thousand pieces in a hastily thrown detonation. He was instantly faced with five wands and he snorted in disgust.

He switched back into his normal voice and dimly realised that from his old Professors' positions they had become aware of the invasion. "Put those silly sticks away, they won't do anything against me and I am sure you don't want me to do what I did to the door to them."

No sooner had he finished his proclamation a spell was fired at him, a rather nasty one by the looks of the energy in it. _'Let it hit you.'_ Carver said instantly and Harry complied. Carver bent his magic to protect him and the spell dissipated easily. Harry flicked his wrist and used the normal Wizarding magic throw the wand from the wands hand and onto the floor at his feet. He raised a foot.

"Do you want me to do that same to your wand that they did to mine, or do you still believe me innocent like when I was in Azkaban?" Harry asked the man looking directly at him.

The man made a conceding step backwards dropping his wand arm to his side. Harry flicked his wrist again and banished the wand back to the man who caught it at the last minute slightly shocked that he had his wand back.

"Any one else?" He asked quietly. A flurry of feathers declared that Fawkes still had something to say, or do. Fawkes launched himself straight at Luke being the weakest of the group but never reached it. Half a metre from the 'boys' face he was thrown back by a cage of lightening that tightened so that he was forced to curl his wings into his body to stop himself getting shocked. Harry's voice came out as his Daemon voice forcing the wizards in the room to step back.

"That's enough Afrit. Never again attack one of my friends!" Harry snarled. Harry altered the shape of his confinement. "Take on a humanoid form!" He ordered.

The Light Afrit glared at him slightly before slowly shifting into a pale man. "Your race is become far too arrogant; your alliances with Wizards have changed your nature and blinded you from your instincts." Harry declared. Albus just sat in shock as his old friend morphed from a bird to a man.

"We had no choice when your kind left." The man said gentler, it was clear after these words that he was one of those that were around at the time but one that had no choice.

Harry dropped his confinement and the man looked anxious and in pain. "You really cant leave your phoenix form for long anymore can you?" Harry asked with sympathy edging into his now normal voice.

"It pains all of my kind to shift out of this form, even into that of pure energy so we cannot return to our realm." The man said with pain in his voice.

"Release your Afrit guard and you may return to your preferred form." There was a ripple of magic and then the sound of steps on the stairs before the man changed back into a phoenix and flew to land on the Headmaster's shoulder. Harry noticed the man's wary look. "He is as he always has been, just far more powerful then you ever believed."

Albus finally spoke, "What are you doing to my school?"

Harry smiled before simply saying, "I'm saving it."

"What do you mean Potter?" McGonagall almost stuttered.

"Actually it isn't Harry Potter anymore, that boy died when his best friends and the Wizarding world locked him in Azkaban. I am Develar Dratis. Lord of Maridis." Harry stated calmly. "By this point my troops will have completely occupied Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What of the students?" Flitwick asked in dread looking over the forms of Chris and Alter.

"As long as they don't put up a fight then they won't even be attacked, my troops are under orders to not fatally wound unless forced to." Harry said, "And my troops are completely loyal and trustworthy. By now they should all be in the Great Hall under guard along with anyone else found in this school or the grounds."

"The Ministry will launch an assault as soon as they find out." Snape warned

"They can't get through my Dome and even if they could they would face the one-thousand Daemons roaming your grounds." Harry smirked back at the spy.

"What now then Harry?" Albus asked.

"Not much will change, Hogwarts will officially stay in your hands. I will have little to do with it. Any student will be welcome if you welcome them. The wards will remain in your command. Your staff are free to stay." Harry listed. "I will protect you from the Ministries laws as I heard you were to be replaced and brought on trial for several fake charges."

He let this sink in before turning to Snape. "I also offer sanctuary to Severus Snape, as the Ministry has enough evidence to put you in Azkaban if not give you the kiss."

"I still need to spy, Voldermort will want to know what has happened here." Snape stated sadly.

"You can give up spying if you wish." Harry stated simply. "My troops can easily spy on him without any risk to themselves."

"Thank you. Can you give the same sanctuary to two of my students?" Snape surprised Harry with his softer tone. "Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini."

"Done!" Harry said simply. "Now I suggest that you address your students. Make sure they know that you will contact all of their guardians about this. I will be lowering the Dome shortly and summoning more help to us. Any student whose parents wishes them to leave and wish to leave themselves may after I drop the Dome. But remember that I have invaded this land and therefore it is no longer under Ministry jurisdiction. Any student not wanting to be forced to leave doesn't need to."

Harry then turned to leave but not without hearing a Thank You from his old Headmaster.

A/N; Bloodyraindrops; I was texting my friend Tom just before I wrote it…no more complicated reason than that.

Snowyyuki; Yes, they'll be in it.


	10. Making a Point

Wizards of the Djinn

A/N; I know a lot of people thought that I had completely abandoned this story but as is obvious I haven't. I just got a slight case of writers block, I really don't know where this story is heading, and it's the same as my 'Catcher' story. Its just one chapter after another at the moment. So any ideas would be greatly appreciated. I am thinking of another story, a Harry Potter/Stargate crossover; a AU of the whole Stargate Series up until season 8 and would like to know if anyone has any views on this and if there is any fans out there what episodes they would like to see in it. Just tell me season and episode and I will remind myself to watch it again and see where I can fit my story into it!

Onwards!

Chapter 10; Making a point.

**Dratis Hall**

Harry stood opposite Tom with a sharply cut gemstone on a marble pedestal between them. Everything was set for the last stage of bringing Maridis back to life. The defences on the city were fully powered once more, the Daemons already in residence were currently searching the grounds or ordering the lower Demonic beings like the imps to clean the long neglected centre of the city.

And now Hogwarts was fully under his command, he knew that word had gotten out to the Ministry before all of the Aurors were found so he had made the decision to lock all the students into the Great Hall and the Aurors all in the Dungeons until he could get back to help Albus separate the good from the corrupt. The teachers of course he had allowed free reign of the school and access to the Great Hall to care for their students but had asked them not to tell them everything yet.

Now he stood ready to drop the Dome and announce his arrival to all the upper Daemons both in this realm and the Daemons home before the bulk of the Ministry forces could arrive.

"Just cut your hand and allow three drops of your blood to hit the stone." Tom prompted.

Harry picked up the ceremonial dagger that was sheathed in the marble pedestal and without a second thought run the cutting edge across his palm from the base of his index finger to opposite the base of his thumb. Blood instantly welled up in his hand and he tilted it slightly to allow it to run off and let three exact drops land on the stone before his grabbed the offered cloth from Tom's outstretched hand and wiped the remainder off before tying it in a quick knot around his hand to stem the blood flow so that Carver could heal it from within.

As soon as the blood had run down the cut grooves of the stone it sunk in and the once blue stone slid slowly into a blood red colour and flashed once before dulling again to its original colour.

"Is that it?" Harry asked having expected more.

"To declare your return yes." Tom smiled at the young man, "You wouldn't have felt the announcement, I felt as if a warm surge had hit my soul and the effect on me is greatly lessened as I am within Maridis and therefore I already should know of your presence. Any Daemon outside of Maridis land would have felt an incredible surge of power and adrenaline. It is unmistakable to any Daemon."

Harry nodded and allowed Tom to continue.

"Now we must lower the Dome so that they can enter. To lower it you must channel some of your power into the stone as well as your intent to lower it. I must also do the same as it takes two Marids to lower them."

Harry did as told with the help of Carver and he felt a shudder in the walls as Tom finished channelling his own power.

"It is done, I believe it will be some time before the Wizarding Ministry can respond to the Dome shutting down. It might be a good idea to pay the Auror's a visit so that we can evict them as soon as possible as a statement of our intent."

The two headed out of the door and Tom pointed up to the opening in the caverns roof before transforming fluidly into a raven. He allowed carver control and felt himself shift into his Daemon form. His bat-like wings erupted from his back and not thirty seconds later he was launching himself into the air with his larger leg muscles careful not to scratch the marble flooring of the balcony they had exited the Hall to.

He flew out into the open air over the forest canopy and barely flinched as a Raven landed on his back between his wings. Carver snorted in his head and informed him that no Daemon would ever try to do what Tom had just done. Harry laughed dryly, obviously the eight thousand years without anyone more powerful than a Djinni had had some effect on the Beta-Marid.

Harry wheeled around till he had Hogwarts Castle in his sights with the sun just beginning to lower behind its battlements and towers. The newly allowed wind and light brought some of the life back to the Castle. It took Harry a few seconds to realise what was missing from the silhouette. He had only seen Hogwarts full silhouette once before and that was when he and Buckbeak had flown in that one Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Now that he saw it he regretted the loss of the Castle's Astronomy tower and thought about offering to help rebuild it.

'_It wouldn't do any good; it would just be destroyed again if you or Tom were to raise the Dome a second time. They will have to just cope without it.' _Carver replied after listening to Harry's thoughts.

Harry landed less than five minutes later outside the Entrance doors and was met by what was fast becoming his Inner Circle but what he thought more of as his friends. Chris, Alter, Gaia, Lucid, Denier and Tolan had left the guarding of the Aurors and Students to the others and had ventured out as soon as they felt Harry's announcement in their souls.

"I've dropped the Dome and we should be getting visitors soon. Any Daemon can either move into Maridis but make sure the Family Halls stay empty for now or they can wait here if they need to speak to me. Call me as soon as the Ministry arrive."

"What do you plan to do with them once they arrive?" Chris spoke with a smirk which told that he spoke of the Wizards rather than his own kind.

"I plan on scaring them, if I know Fudge's ways then he will come personally, probably with Umbridge and his loyal officials and then probably around fifty Aurors to act as his body guards, so I was thinking to fend them off with a few as possible to prove our strength once and for all. Any Marids or high level Afrits that arrive; ask them if they would like to join me and Tom."

The group slowly nodded grudgingly accepting that they would be left out for now but knowing that they could always watch the spectacle. And with that Harry turned and walked through the opened doorway and was met by Albus, the very man he had wanted to speak to.

"The wards informed me of your arrival into her grounds." He stated with some of his old sparkle in his eyes at Harry's questioning look. "I see the Dome has come down. Did you need to see me?"

"Actually Professor," Harry smiled back, "Tom and I are about to visit the Aurors and I was on my way to ask if you could join us. They are all together and I don't want to hold any that are loyal to you or at least friendly to you for long. I expect it is rather cold down there."

"Indeed I would." Albus laughed, "Please call me Albus. I did just come from there. Alas I was turned away by a cheetah, a lion and what looked to be a cross between a walking squid and a shark. Why if I may ask have you put them in the lowest and coldest dungeon when there are so many more liveable ones."

Harry laughed but let Tom answer him. "I am afraid Headmaster that most if not all Daemons have a flair of the theatrical. We tend to always do something all the way. If they are being held captive then they will be held fully captive."

They were on their way down through the Dungeons before Harry spoke again. "As you have noticed the Dome is down and the Ministry will probably be sending somebody soon. Remember I promised to keep you, Snape, Zabini and Malfoy safe and I will do. You are welcome to join us when they arrive as I am sure it will become quite exciting as I have already invited Daemons in this realm and their own to join us and I plan on kicking Fudge out of Hogwarts with the most powerful of them."

"I have noticed that they seem to follow your orders, especially Fawkes and he doesn't even take orders from me unless he wants to." Albus asked.

"The Daemon's follow a strict hierarchy. They have four basic levels. Imps, Djinni, Afrits and Marids. Imps being the lowest and Marids the highest. Of course each of the groups have many smaller groupings depending on the power levels or the type of Daemon within that group. Imps are basically all the same except for power levels, the same goes for Djinn and Marids. The Afrits are split into elements and then into power levels." He paused to let this onslaught of information settle into his old mentors head before continuing to the point. "Basically if a Daemon that is more powerful than you gives you an order then you comply unless it conflicts with an order given by a Daemon more powerful than the other. Or if the Daemon is weaker than you then you can order it about unless it is working for a Daemon more powerful that yours. Does that make sense?"

"Are there more Imps than Marids?" Albus asked as they walked around another corner and Harry waved aside a group of Cat shaped Daemons guarding the hallway. They headed towards the furthest door and the two Daemons guarding it.

"The ratio at the moment is close on ten thousand Imps to every Beta Marid. Twice that for the Alpha Marids." Tom stated and Harry explained that Alpha Marids were the more powerful of the two types.

"What stops the Imps from ganging up on the more powerful Daemons then?" Albus asked as they approached the doors.

Harry nodded to the guards as they moved to open the doors to the Aurors' cell.

"There has never been a civil war between Daemons. The Imps don't attack the higher levelled beings because they are too stupid to know that another way is possible. The Djinn on the other hand could be more of a threat but no Daemon would attack another for no reason or just for power. The Djinn know that they are safe from their leaders and that their leaders will protect them where ever possible and will only ever attack them if ordered to do so by a Wizard who has bound them but that was rare even when the Wizards of the Djinn were common as it normally caused a lot of problems as the Daemon would try to get out of it." Tom explained patiently.

Albus looked at Harry in blatant confusion and Harry took pity on him. Harry knew how it worked but only through being part of the system himself. "It's complicated Albus but it works, trust me." He said before he walked into the room followed closely by Albus and then Tom.

Harry glanced around the room, the twenty or so Aurors sat along the wall watching his group carefully. Some looked as though they wanted to shout out insults at who they recognised to be Harry Potter but just as one made to stand a few figures stepped out of the shadows on the rooms other side. They looked like similar to Dementors but Harry knew they were Djinn sent to guard them. It must have been their presence that made the Auror's so cooperative in the first place.

Harry spoke towards the Djinn. "Easy my friends." They backed up again into the shadows. He turned back to the Aurors. "You may rise if you wish."

They all instantly got to their feet and one moved to the front of the group. Harry paused as he listened to Albus mutter under his breath. A statement that was meant for Harry and Tom only told them that this was their commander and at the simple whispered "Fudge" that he was against them completely.

"Harry Potter!" The man spat out the name in disgust. "I should have known you'd come and gloat. All Dark Wizards do!"

"Who are you?" Harry stated simple.

"Commander Rupert Tellen, Order of Merlin third class." He puffed up his chest slightly. "And you are under arrest for attacking Ministry property and detaining Law enforcement officials!"

"Silence!" Tom spoke firmly using his Marid voice to covey the order.

"You cannot arrest me Commander Tellen. You are officially out of your jurisdiction and into mine and therefore my prisoner until I say otherwise." Harry spoke calmly to the shocked Auror.

"What do you mean out of our jurisdiction? We are in Britain are we not?" A second, more sensible Auror spoke up. And again Albus muttered under his breath to tell them that the man was a law abiding man.

"You are not Mr. Folker." Albus spoke kindly. "Hogwarts is now part of Maridis, a place far older than Britain."

"You are a British Citizen though!" Spoke another man who Albus quietly declared the same as the first.

"I am not. I have been taken in by another country so to speak and have declared my intentions of independence from the British Ministry and therefore cannot be prosecuted on my own land." Harry spoke simply, he had had a lot of time in Azkaban to find out all he could for his eventual escape.

"Then we are at war!" Shouted the first Auror again and yanked out his wand pointing it straight at Harry as did about half of the other Aurors. A few pointedly stared at Harry while a few others hesitated. Harry knew in that instant who people preferred to side with. He nodded at them but the commander was too furious to notice but they did and they all drew there wands at Harry so as not to look suspicious but a few winked in his direction.

"You are our prisoners Auror. Put your wand away or we will remove them from you." Tom said simply. And as if on cue the ten or so Aurors leapt forwards a step and begun to cast spells. The other ten followed more sedately.

In half a second everything came to a halt as ten Djinn leapt from their hiding places around the room and landed to either side of Harry, Tom and Albus with one Djinni in front of each to cover them. By the Auror's reactions it was obvious that they had only seen the three from before and were surprised by the change.

"We still outnumber you two to one. You can't win you arrogant little bastard!"

"Any two of these Djinn could take your group out Tellen." Harry spat starting to get annoyed at the delay. "I have better things to do than this."

He motioned to Tom and the two of them pushed through the Djinn guarding them. Changing as they went, Harry to his Daemon form and Tom to an imitation of it. HE asked Carver to once again change his voice and growled lowly.

"Tom and I could take out a full battalion of Aurors let alone pompous prats who are only in command for sucking up to Fudge!" Harry spat his voice rumbling across the room. The ten hesitant Aurors stepped back.

Albus stepped forward slowly trying to push aside the six foot Djinn guarding him. "With Harry permission I am offering those of you who want to help us sanctuary here. You will be protected and can leave at any time."

Harry nodded and his eyes glanced to the back of the room. A silence hung across the room.

"No self respecting Wizard would associate themselves with you Potter! You're an abomination!" Teller snarled out but was cut off before he could continue as four of his Aurors brushed past him knocking him to side as they went. "Traitors!" He roared.

"_Stupify!"_ The spell flew across the space towards one of the converted Aurors but never reached its target as one of the Djinn deflected it back at the Aurors with a golden Shield. Harry was close behind the spell as it returned and his clawed hand picked up the man by his throat as the other ripped the wand from his fingers.

"Enough of this. You are free to walk out now. You will give your wands to one of the guards and they will return them to you once you are out of the Hogwarts grounds." Harry spoke calmly his prisoner turning slightly blue from lack of air. He threw the man across the room where he hit the wall five foot from the floor and then fell to the ground unconscious. "Take this pitiful excuse of an Auror with you. If you try anything then you will become a long term resident to this Dungeon." He finished looking at the rest of the room.

The room quickly emptied and Harry sighed as Albus took the four converts up to the Great Hall. He fell back to his human form and Tom copied him again taking the form that Harry had first seen him in.

It was Tom that first spoke up. "If all the Auror's of Britain are like that we won't have a problem taking over this country let alone just staying in Maridis."

"What we plan will depend on what stunts our enemies pull. My first priority is the Daemons happiness and livelihood not the conquering of a country." Harry whispered as he closed his eyes wearily.

A/N; Thanks for the reviews; 37 reviews! Awesome!

Lady Foxfire; Remus will hopefully be in it, but I don't know if it will be a big part, Ron will be against Harry as he normally is in my stories, as for the twins…I love them so they ain't going bad!

Thelvyn; I know what you mean; unfortunately it is hard to make someone like Harry look guilty with the canon like it is. All I can say is that he didn't instantly go on the defensive like they would have expected of him and that he had been losing his temper at them all year long. Unfortunately gaps must be filled by your own imagination.

Godfric Potter; Sorry about that, its spelt both ways in so many stories I didn't even notice the slip.

Anti-thule; I don't know yet, possible. It would be logical since Carver isn't the most powerful Marid and therefore would fit the description I gave earlier.

Ranma hibiki; look in history books, Scotland used to be under its own rule but our government now rules that or more or less. We took control of Australia from the Indigenous peoples. There are thousands of precedents. Countries weren't formed when people sat at tables chatting!

Sadfru; Violence is coming soon!

Helltanz98; The scene you want should be next chapter.

Flaming Saber; That's what I plan, I have two lined up ready, hints in this chapter and the last. I don't know about others yet.


End file.
